Fangirlitis 101
by Veron Edalene
Summary: This isn't really an AC x FF fanfic, it's more like Square Enix x Ubisoft because the characters vary by franchise. It revolves on Cloud, Noctis, Squall, Arno Dorian, Connor Kenway and Ventus. They get warped into the modern world of three [OC] fangirls who happen to be friends with each other. Special cameo with Ventus ;3 AU type fanfic. Hope this doesn't get suspended T-T
1. Prologue and Disclaimer

**This is just a one-shot deal me and my two fangirling best friends were talking about a while ago back in the cafeteria and I had the strong urge to make a fanfic about this because why the fuck not?! :D**

 **And I wish that the Final Fantasy category was generalized just like in AC :/**

 **BECAUSE CLOUD, SQUALL AND NOCTIS ARE IN THIS FANFIC AND ALSO VENTUS IS IN IT. KINGDOM HEARTS AND FINAL FANTASY ARE BOTH SQUARE ENIX PROPERTY.**

 **But anyway...**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER ON FINAL FANTASY VII**

 **I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII©, IF I DID THEN I WOULD HAVE HAD SHIPPED MY OC WITH CLOUD INSTEAD OF TIFA A LONG TIME AGO AND THAT AERITH WOULD HAVE DIED EARLIER AND MORE BRUTALLY. JUST KIDDING ON THE MORE BRUTALLY PART. ANYWAY…**

 **CHARACTERS AND FRANCHISE RESPECTFULLY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX.**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

 **IF I DID OWN THEM THAT I WOULD HAVE BEEN FILTHY STINKIN' RICH!**

 **INSERT MORE LEGAL STUFF HERE.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER ON ASSASSIN'S CREED (EVEN THOUGH I DID THIS ON MY RUNNING ACU FANFIC, SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT I'LL WORK ON IT, I SWEAR IF I ONLY FINISH MY STINKIN' SCHOOLWORK)**

 **I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED©-OBVIOUSLY, I FRICKIN' DON'T!**

 **CHARACTERS AND FRANCHISE BELONG TO UBISOFT.**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

 **INSERT SOME MORE LEGAL STUFF HERE.**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The reason why I made this fanfic is to let you guys know what I'm going through with my chronic disease—which is **_Fangirlitis_**. My results are in, I'm positive and already entered Stage 5 in a span of half of my life starting from pre-teens to current age. And it's incurable and I'm not even worried! In fact, I'd be happy if I reach the terminal stage which is Infinity!

For my fellow fangirls including my two besties, this will be the ONLY disease that you will ever celebrate in your life and the only reason why you barely pay attention to your real boyfriends and literally hang out with them.

And that the only things that are coming from your mouth are the names of your virtual husbandos—making you wish that they were real because they're too perfect to even dwell the human world.

So if you really thought that this was a crossover fanfic of AC and FF… you are horribly mistaken… for this is a trolling fanfic on how certain mental scenarios that come into my mind trigger my hormones to go against me as they colonize in the center of my cervix and explode giving me internal pain—much worse than menstrual cramps.

So personally, these are own husbandos which is Arno and Cloud perceived into various scenarios credits to my 4th Year bestie :3

And this is kinda like an [Author x Male Character] kind of fanfic.

* * *

WARNING:

This disease has been chronic and a worldwide epidemic. And it's not that dangerous to your health as much as cigarettes do so I guess this is the better drug than cigs and drugs.

And this could be the craziest fanfic I have ever wrote... :3

* * *

 **Prologue**

Fangirlitis, a rather sublime word but somewhat a foreign term...

But not for three girls who was highly and critically infected with it and one of them decided to consult a psychologist for their psychological disorder that brought them to certain extremities.

Asahina, one of the victims, thought of going to the psychological clinic to consult it to them for the behalf of her two other best friends who are experiencing the same epidemic.

As Asahina got inside the office of the psychologist, the doctor prepared a cup of coffee for her client and for herself and as Asahina entered the office quietly and politely, she sits down on the couch—the usual couch that psychological patients sit on as they take the therapy—and then the psychologist takes our her prescription pad and her pen.

"So, tell me about what you're thinking." The psychologist said as she clicks her pen and readies herself to write whatever important note Asahina dictates as she tells her story.

"Well, I'm having this kind of delusion and I'm not the only one—I have two more friends having the same delusions as me."

"Do tell."

"Let me tell you about… Fangirlitis."

The psychologist blinked twice, "What?" she says sharply.

"You may not know it, but you're somewhat infected as well—I can see it. I sense it."

For the psychologist, that sounded pretty ominous but since she's a psychologist expert on such cases of delusions, she prepares herself to listen and comprehend whatever this young nineteen-year-old is saying.


	2. Chapter 1: Warped, Spawned and Beloved

**SEQUENCE 1**

* * *

 **Diagnostic Question 1:**

 **What if your favorite male characters/husbandos unexpectedly appear from your closet? What would you reaction be?**

 **NOTE: Nobody cares how many, just answer the question.**

 **a.) Scream and panic—in a good way**

 **b.) Laugh and rage—in a good way**

 **c.) Cry and screech—in a good way**

 **d.) No reaction—which is kinda like a bad thing**

 **e.) Do your own reaction—your weirdest and most unique reaction**

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

I was inside my room when suddenly the doors of my closet started banging in a muffled sound and then I hear faint and incoherent whispering and I could have sworn that I heard two voices.

I kinda got scared and then when I opened my closet… I was in for the GREATEST surprise of my life.

By the time I burst open my closet door…

Shit…

IT'S CLOUD AND ARNO!

Before I could even react, Cloud was the first one to land on me—LITERALLY LAND ON ME ON MY PETTANKO CHEST!—and I have no idea what to do and Cloud was gazing down on me while Arno was still struggling with my legs entangled to his arms.

I crawled backwards from them until they got themselves up but they were just there sitting up right in front of me.

I'm just glad that my parents are out for today or else my parents would totally run to my room and see these two men on the floor of my bedroom!

I was really dumbfounded because I really don't know how they got here in the first place! Seriously! I just don't know what happened… How did this happened?

Speechless and still awe-stricken, I watched Cloud and Arno assess themselves with the new world that they just entered given that Cloud lived in the futuristic universe while Arno exists in the French Revolution era. But the real questions are how did they get here and what did they do—or use—to get into my room through my closet?!

Oh Jaysus, this is gonna be a confusing day.

I tried constructing words in my mouth, "H-How… did you get… h-here?" my lips were literally wobbly while talking, it's a bad habit of mine whenever I'm surprised, scared and anxious—sometimes just one but it's a worst-case scenario if it's all of them and that certain worst-case scenario is right now!

Cloud shakes his head and rubs his nape probably because he felt a slight discomfort when he warped into my closet. "I… Well…" he takes notice of Arno and then he answers on their behalf, "We really don't know, it's just that, I saw this bright light and then I felt like I was being warped and then the next thing I knew I thumped myself on your wooden closet."

"The same happened to me, although the bright portal made everyone freeze in place. They are literally frozen, even the things being thrown in mid-air froze in the space! And so I had no choice to go inside the portal if it meant unfreezing the people from whatever scientific matter that caused them to be like that." Arno explains.

"And both of you ended up in my closet?" I asked.

"Well, it sure looked like it." Cloud.

Okay, I seriously don't know what to do anymore. They're just there! Just there! Sitting up right in front of me!

 _I know! Sato-chan and Yoshino could help me!_

I hurriedly sat at my study desk and opened my laptop—it was already unfolded anyway—and immediately clicked on the chat app in my desktop.

While typing my username and password to access the chatbox, I overheard Cloud and Arno talking about me and my laptop.

"What is she doing with that… big… black… square… _thing?_ " Arno whispers quite loudly, and in my peripheral vision I see him flailing his arms directly to my laptop.

I saw Cloud shrug his shoulders, "I don't know… Maybe just pressing those buttons that she's rapidly tapping on?"

"But how is she generally operating that… that… contraption?!"

"In my world, we call it computers."

I tried my best to ignore because for two reasons: 1) Arno's so adorable that he doesn't have a single idea about a laptop! 2) They're so cute! They're talking about me—even though indirectly!

* * *

 **The first symptom is beginning to activate due to a stimulus acting as a trigger—which is the two husbandos and their every single action.**

* * *

When the chatbox finally finished loading, thankfully Satozuki and Yoshino were online and so I immediately clicked on their names and then separate chatboxes appeared.

In a sort of frenzy, I tapped the only thing that has been booming in my mind like a subwoofer speaker.

"Cloud Strife and Arno Dorian are in my room~!" I typed.

And then I waited for Sato-chan and Yoshino-chan to reply, as I typed those words furiously, I was waiting for either of Sato-chan or Yoshino's reply, while waiting I felt the two of them go to me but I didn't ignore them as I pretended to be busy with my laptop and while waiting I felt Cloud's blonde spiky hair tickling my shoulder—because I was wearing a very loose shirt—and as I turned around awkwardly he was _there_ hovering next to _me!_

 _I can feel my very soul shivering in such bliss._

I quickly turned back to the screen and what Sato-chan just replied to me.

"You know, I'm eating popcorn with Connor while chatting with you." She typed.

 _Wait, what?!_

I rapidly typed, "Turn on your laptop's webcam!"

And within a few minutes she did open her computer's webcam and then I saw not just Connor… but Squall Leonhart as well!

What the hell is happening?! Even Sato-chan has Squall with her?!

Looking at the screen, instead of seeing Satozuki's face on the screen, I see Squall hoarding the screen with his own face and then Cloud did the same thing using mine.

"Squall?! Squall!" Cloud waves and smiles happily as he looks through the laptop camera.

Seeing through the screen, Cloud's bright blue eye were all that could be seen and so I tried pulling him away a little farther so that his face could be seen. But of course Arno wouldn't allow himself to be outrun so he even squeezed himself into the range of the camera—even though my camera has a wide range that could even flash at the three of us but I guess the two are noobs, in a way.

Squall was king of the camera while Connor—with his hood down—was just peeking at one side of the laptop.

"Alright guys, just give me some space to type some words." I shoved away their faces from the screen and then typed again, "Wait, what about Yoshino?"

"I guess we need to wait for her as well…" Sato-chan replied.

And we waited for her to go online. I wonder if she's had the same thing as me and Sato-chan?

* * *

 ** _Yoshino's POV_**

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!

Oh my God!

OOHHHH MMYYYYY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!

Noctis and Ventus are inside my room!

Ohhh, it's a good thing one of my dogs are outside the house or else I'll answer to my parents because I don't even know what to say to begin with!

I never realized that Noctis would be that tall in real life! But all the while he's gorgeous!

As for Ventus, oh my God, he's adorable!

I honestly do not know how and why they just spawned into my room, and I don't know where they came from! Did Ventus came from the Castle of Dreams? Did Noctis came from his kingdom of Lucis?

I was about to go inside my bedroom after fetching myself a glass of water and upon going back upstairs… The moment I opened the door, I found Noctis and Ventus were wriggling against each other that they looked like they stumbled on each other.

My initial action was to get inside my bedroom and close the door and the two of them looked at me, I was endlessly stuttering to the point that when Noctis and Ventus regained themselves after squirming around.

 _I can't breathe! I'm hyperventilating! I need a paperbag!_

Both of them were staring at me! Wait, what do I do next?!

I was surprised with myself when I immediately unfolded my laptop, turned it on and then impatiently waited for it to load to completely let me open my chat app.

I gotta tell Asahina and Satozuki about this!

"Uhh, aren't you going to like talk to us?" Ventus.

 _Oh my God, he spoke to me!_

I turned to him just when I clicked on my chat app and I was lost for words to reply to Ventus's very simple question.

"I… I just… I just don't know what to say." I stammered.

"You could tell us your name then." Noctis says as he sits down on my bed without looking at me because he was fiddling with his fingers, I know it's the first time for me to see him for real but sitting on my bed for the first time is a definitely okay thing for me!

Let alone, let him lay there!

"It's… It's…"

"It's what?" by then Noctis has already looked at me.

 _Sweet Lord, his eyes!_

"Yoshino…" I mumbled.

"Yoshino." Noctis repeated and then I turned my head back to my laptop screen, realizing that the chat app has successfully connected and that Satozuki and Asahina are online.

I typed to the both of them, "Guys, guys!"

And they replied within a second, "Yeah?"

"You will not believe what I'm gonna say." I typed.

"We'll believe it." Asahina replied.

At first I had no idea what she meant with her reply but then I continued on typing, "Noctis and Ventus are in my bedroom!"

"We believe you." Sato-chan replied with a complementary winking emoticon.

"Wait, you guys don't think I'm crazy?" I asked.

"Turn on your computer's webcam." Asahina instructed.

And I did, while clicking my way to the Properties and accessing the Camera, Ventus was already behind me and Noctis was beside me, close enough so that he could see the computer screen!

 _This is the best kind of claustrophobia ever!_

"What's that, Yoshino?" Ven.

"It's a computer camera." I replied as coolly as I can even though I'm containing the excitement forming up inside me like how the magma forms within the volcano.

When the camera was finally active, I connected my webcam chat with Satozuki and Asahina and to my surprise, I know the reason why Asahina replied she believes me…

Asahina has Arno and Cloud with her!

Satozuki's got Squall and Connor!

And I got Ventus and Noctis!

I got so many questions running around my mind dying to be asked.

"How did they get there?" that was my first question to the two of them.

"They spawned from my closet." Asahina replied.

"Same." Satozuki. "How about them?"

"It's kind of indefinite because the moment I opened my bedroom door, they were already there."

"They must have spawned from the open space." Asahina presumed.

"I think that's what it looks like." I replied. "What do you guys think?" I added.

"Think about what? About them just surprising us by spawning out of nowhere?" Sato-chan.

"Well, I was trying to imply what do you think how this entire thing happened?"

"I may be no science expert but I believe this is a work of the fabric of the universe and that they were somehow warped by a portal that just ripped open in the air. That was based on Cloud and Arno's explanation to me." Asahina.

Wow, it's kinda awesome that she's somehow kept her cool when Cloud and Arno spawned. Oh wait, I doubt it—I've seen how squeamish she is when it comes to Cloud.

I can imagine her doing her spastic twitching that she sometimes do whenever she goes over her Pinterest board filled with Cloud Strife on it—and also Noctis because she shows some of them to me too to which I screech and squeal whenever I see a pic of Noctis and/or Ventus. The same reaction applies to Sato-chan!

"Cloud? Squall?" Noctis says as he leans closer to the screen.

"Noctis?" Cloud.

"Noctis!" Squall exclaimed happily.

"It's really you two!" Noctis.

Before the excitement would even intensify, Asahina managed to calm Cloud down by grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him away from the screen. Wow, I'm surprised she managed to do that given that she gets squeamish towards him even just through pictures.

Okay, this is gonna be crazy because I have no idea on how I'm going to manage these two inside my bedroom. I wonder how Asahina and Satozuki do it?

I just can't keep my cool… especially when Noctis is close to me or right in front of me! I get along nicely with Ventus but it's a little awkward towards Noctis because of his stare although that stare would make any fangirl melt into a puddle.

We got a loooonnngg way to go, huh? Maybe for me because I can't seem to get myself together.

Maybe I should start practicing acting normal towards the two of them? I can try and I'll do it for the two of them.

 _Merciful Neptune, only for my husbandos! ONLY FOR MY HUSBANDOS!_

* * *

I swear I'm sane when I made this. Well, kinda sane. In my definition. If you call looking over your own Pinterest board full of the Final Fantasy sex gods—Cloud, Noctis, Squall and Sephiroth—from time to time while typing the chapter, then maybe yeah… I was sane when I made this :3

Xielle.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting The Hang Of It

**The husbandos in Asahina's home take a look around her room and found her shelf filled with nendroids, Pop figures and 1/6 scale figures of Arno, Cloud, Ezio Auditore—but mostly the Cloud and Arno figurines reigned the shelf.**

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

I was still chatting with Sato-chan and Yoshino-chan through the webcam while Arno and Cloud are looking around my room like children going into a foreign museum for the first time. Once in a while I would spin my desktop chair and then look at them and fantasize on how _freakishly adorable_ they are!

"I can see them behind you." Yoshino snickers.

"I can see your two husbandos, Yoshino-chan." I countered as I laughed, I saw Noctis playing with Yoshino's PSVita while Ven was fiddling with her nendroids—more like organizing them according to his liking and moving them as if they were chess pieces.

I heard barking from the Satozuki, turns out it was her Beagle. Awkwardly, it was named Connor—I wonder if she already told that to the human Connor. When I looked at Satozuki's side, [Beagle] Connor was resting on [human] Connor.

"Where is Squall?" Yoshino.

"He's behind me. Playing my PSP."

"Dawww~" Yoshino.

"What's he playing?" I asked.

"Dissidia."

The three of us laughed and probably caught the attention of our husbandos. Arno has rummaged through my bookholder and got my Assassin's Creed Unity fan novel and now he's leisurely reading it while sitting on my bed whereas Cloud was sitting right next to me at my study desk, looking at the laptop screen as me. But since Noctis and Squall are busy in their own waifu-fangirls' bedrooms, I guess I'll just switch it off for now and maybe play my console.

"Well, guys, I'll just turn this off for now~" I said.

"Bye bye~!" Yoshino. "I gotta enjoy this moment with Noctis and Ven!"

"Sayonara~" Satozuki.

When I shut it down, I let it cool before turning it off and then sat down there for a while.

"So tell me about yourself, Asahina." Cloud suddenly blurts. I didn't expect him to say that.

"I'm a student."

"That can't be all."

"Well, what do you want me to say then?"

"More about yourself. Just you."

"That was sudden." I scoffed as I unplugged the charger and began to roll it around.

"Go on."

"Well, there's nothing much to talk about me. I play games from those consoles of mine, I love books—like the one that… Arno's reading." I muttered at those two last words.

"What about it?"

"It's hard to explain… It might remind him of somebody."

"Who?"

"Someone from his past."

Okay, I changed my mind I'll just go do… nothing. Nothing but stare at these two angelic husbandos. Deep inside my mind, why did they go here? Moreover, why were they brought here?

I guess I'll have to figure it out by my own terms. Time will come.

But for now…

I guess the three of us have to savor two men that just appeared out of nowhere and into our bedrooms and is staying here for the meantime.

I spun around my desktop chair and then looked blankly at my shelf filled with figures and then Cloud was looking in the same angle as mine.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering I look deformed in that small figure of me?" Cloud.

I giggled a little and then turned to him, "Deformed?"

"Look at this…" he stands up and takes my nendroid of him from my shelf and then he returns to his seat next to me. "My eyes are too big. My body's stubby and my hands are tiny!"

I continued to chuckle and then he seemed confused why I was laughing while he was complaining.

"Oh Cloud, that's just an artist's depiction of how cute you are." I said—tempted to pinch his cheek, _so very tempted to pinch that adorable cheek_.

Losing himself for words, he returns my nendroid to the shelf and then sits at the end of my bed—facing me, staring at me with those bright blue eyes. We're literally doing a staring contest.

 _Then I thought: is this really real? Cloud Strife is right in front of me?_

 _And…_

 _Is Arno still reading that book?!_

"So tell me more about yourself, Asahina."

"Again, Cloud?"

"Yes." He nodded as he smiled.

 _Oh my God. Will you please stop doing that but at the same time continue doing it because I love it so much!_

I didn't realize that it was already night. Since they arrived around in the hour of sunset, I wouldn't be surprised that it's already night. I just hope when they hear the car's horn they won't jump or frenzy or freak out or something.

What time is it? Oh, 7:46.

My parents said they'll be back around 11 because it was a formal party from my mother's company and she brought Dad with her so I guess that's a safe thing.

I'm too embarrassed to get close to Arno because I know he's going through a lot of stuff—just by reading that stinkin' book about the dead redhead's diary!

No, really! The fan novel is like a diary and it's mostly revolving on the dead redhead.

I don't hate people who are natural or have their hair dyed red but that particular one is someone who makes my fists clench but still I'm not going close to Arno because it would seem more ethical.

And because I'm bored, I planned to go downstairs to watch some TV.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cloud.

"Downstairs. Will you be alright up here?" I said as I opened the door.

I noticed that he looks around an takes a look at the emotional and withdrawn Arno so he just decided to go with me but before he could even get out of my bedroom, I stopped his pace by grabbed his left sleeve.

"What?"

"Your sword."

"What about it?"

"Can you just leave it there? In the narrow space of my room? For safety measures."

"If you say so, milady." He smirks.

 _Shit, my genital opening contracted._

He obediently takes off the sword on his back and gently places it down on vertically and leans the hilt against the wall and then catches up to me.

We went downstairs and then opened the TV. I almost forgot that my dog was downstairs lounging himself to bits as he lies down on the tiled floor—which is cold as fuck—and then Cloud and I sat on the couch. Thankfully, my dog wasn't barking too loud—he was just there sniffing Cloud's boot and what's cuter is that when he tried petting my puppy, Sparky liked it!

Aww my God!

So sweet~!

Usually when treating myself to a TV marathon, I'd make myself a big mug of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows but I thought that I should make it extra tastier so that I can introduce it to Cloud. Who knows? He might like it.

Settling down the mug on the center table, he looks over my mug and sees the foamy chocolate drink giving out steam.

"What's that?"

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows. Be careful, still hot."

He took the mug carefully and then blew off the wisp of smoke and then tried taking a sip of it along with a few marshmallows with it.

"You make a good cup of this stuff."

"Thanks~ You can still have some of that if you like, I mean we can share."

"Okay, that sounds good."

It's already 9:10, I've spent two hours watching the movie _Elizabeth: The Golden Age_ on HBO and I got really sleepy even though the movie was interesting. Absentmindedly, my head fell to Cloud's shoulder.

"You're sleepy. Should I bring you to your bedroom now?"

My only response was a yawn.

He chuckles, "I'll take that as a yes."

And then he scoops me up into his arms and brings me to my bedroom.

 _Oh my God… This is so perfect._

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

Squall really got the hang of my PSP and Dissidia pretty well.

While Connor was getting the hang of himself… in his own videogame which is Assassin's Creed III.

I can see the look in his face… and since in the game you start off as Haytham…

Even though there's that look in face, he still looks hooked with his own videogame and he's slowly and successfully learning the control as he presses them one by one and then moves around with the analog sticks and then he gets it. And then he turns to the TV again to play.

After doing the first mission, I'm surprised he learned fast and got good with it and then the cutscene came on. Just by the sight of his dad, that look on his face…

 _Oh my God, the feels! I gotta fight it!_

He suddenly became quiet with the game and then Squall suddenly jumped off my bed with my PSP still in hand.

"Gaddamit!" Squall exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"I lost again! I think I forgot to upgrade myself again… not enough power."

That's adorable~

To my surprise he sat next to me and then showed me how he keeps on losing just because he's underpowered.

"Hand it to me, I'll help you out." I said and he hands over my PSP.

I did what I can using my strategy in playing this game and to his surprise I leveled his character up. And while playing his character, the sight of my shelf filled with Gundam and more Final Fantasy figures—mostly Squall figures and nendroids—caught his attention and in my peripheral vision, I see him just there looking at them.

I paused the game the moment he stood up and checked the shelf. He carefully took a 1/6 figure of himself and then checked the details on how the crafter did the figure.

"What's wrong, Squall?"

"Where did you get this?"

"Uhh, in the store."

"To be honest, they kinda made a pretty good job on replicating me."

 _Oh Squall…_

As for Connor, he's still there playing the game and kind of angst inside him is somehow leaking across the room because literally I can feel the feels!

I should've turned off the TV when they spawned! Then I wouldn't have to suffer the feels with Connor! I could have just switched off my TV and then turn off the PS3 afterwards but no! I left it open there because I was busy playing and I was not expecting them at all!

As for Squall, he was just there comparing the 1/6 scale with the nendroid figure of himself. His eyes rolling left and right, questioning his physique in nendroid form and then staring straight at the nendroid.

 _Oh my God, so cute!_

"I really don't get this." Squall.

"You don't get what?"

"Why did they make me stout and short when I look like this?" he says as he compares the nendroid's appearance with the 1/6 scale's structure.

"It's a depiction of how adorable the crafter sees you. Meaning, you're adorable. Need I say more, Squall?"

"Well, I guess that's enough of an excuse. It's true anyway. By the way, how's the game going, Sato-chan?"

Oh my God, I almost forgot that I paused the game! I was caught up with his cuteness that I was absentminded to the PSP!

I quickly continued the game and tried my best to get to the next battle and then handed it over Squall. To hide my shame, I went to drawing on my desk but due to his curiosity like a kitten, he scoots closer to me and watches me work.

 _Usually, I don't like people hovering over me while watching me work but I'll take Squall as the ONLY EXCEPTION!_

"You draw pretty well." Squall.

 _I internally fainted and then melted when he complimented me._

"Thanks…"

 _I'm practically internally shriveling._

I… I can't draw… I can't draw normally anymore after he said that!

What's happening to me?!

I can feel my fingers twitching and my wrist shaking. It almost felt like the time I broke my wrist after countless hours of drawing! But this is different I can't move because of the presence of Squall at such a close proximity to me!

"Are you alright?" Squall.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I tend to get twitchy at times…"

"Really? Then you should massage your finger first to calm your fingers' muscles."

He suddenly takes my hand and begins to rub and press his thumb against my wrist.

 _Oww, my cervix…_

* * *

 ** _Yoshino's POV_**

Watching Noctis play with my PSVita is pure bliss!

He's just there sitting on my bed, poker face and slightly mashing the buttons of my Vita!

"You know I can see you staring at me, Yoshino."

Gah!

"Oh sorry…"

"That's alright. I like it when you look at me."

 _Did he just say that?_

"Wait, what?"

He looks up while still mashing the buttons and then smiles at me as he talks, "I said I like it when you look at me."

And I could have sworn that he winked at me as he smiled and then he returned his focus to his gameplay.

 _No, just focus on me! You can still button-mash while looking at me, my precious husbando!_

"Hey, Yoshino, look~! I fixed your figures according to height and type." Ventus says cheerfully—as he always is.

He really took his time in organizing the figures by height since my nendroids still have bunny-eared hoodies and hats!

"Wow, you kind of outdone yourself there, Ven."

"Nah, I thought it would look nicer if they were placed that way."

"You shouldn't have. You could have saved yourself from the trouble."

"No, it's alright, I kinda enjoyed seeing your nendroids and fixing them myself." He smiles at me.

 _Adorable Ventus!_

"Hey Yoshino…?" Noctis.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me out here with the game?"

"Sure~"

He lends out his hand and then I grab it and he pulls me in close to him to the point wherein I can feel his shirt touching my back and his hair tickling my neck.

"Help me in this part of the game."

"Okay…"

"Here. This way is easier." he places my hands on the handheld console and then his hands hold mine while I push the buttons and scroll the analog stick in different directions.

 _Oh dear Lord, this is the best space invasion ever._

* * *

 **The real dilemma here is that once their parents show up, they have no idea how to hide their husbandos. But since they're so preoccupied in bliss with them that they're just savoring the moment and hide them from parents at the last moment—if the chance comes.**

* * *

I'm perfectly sane in making this chapter. I swear. :3

Xielle.


	4. Chapter 3: Brain-Dead Effects

**When it was already getting late, maybe around 11pm, they were growing tired and bored. Little by little wanting to retire to their beds to sleep for tomorrow's class.**

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

When Cloud carried me all the way upstairs to my room, he sets me down gently on my bed and then I snuggled myself as I felt him putting my blanket on me. He tucked me in and then I sneakily opened one eye and found him sitting beside me but he noticed my one open eye when he gently brushed his palm over my eyes to close it.

I noticed that Arno's finished reading the book. Did he really finish it or did he stop reading it halfway because he can't bear the emotional toll that he's bringing himself into. It's his fault for rummaging through my bookholder and pulling out my Unity fan novel, anyway. Hell, I don't even know how to console him after reading possibly half of the entire book.

I'm afraid that he must have read the chapter where Elise wrote a letter.

 _Damn you, Elise. Why do you have to be like that? You sadistic romanticist!_

Arno's just there sitting at my desk, tapping his finger with the book at a hand's distance.

I'm too tired to accommodate these two so I'll just…

"You need to sleep, Asahina." Cloud.

"Okay…"

"Sleep." He's caressing my hair!

 _Whhhaaaaaaa~~~!_

I was tenderly lulled to sleep with Cloud caressing my hair and then everything went black.

* * *

 ** _Cloud's POV_**

Okay, I set her to sleep but I didn't even ask her where I can sleep.

 _Genius._

I don't want to disturb her just by asking where I could sleep and also that guy in a hood is still… I don't know, untouchable, maybe?

I don't even know this other guy's name but I wouldn't bother asking him.

Even I am getting tired. She doesn't have a couch somewhere inside her bedroom, it would be kind of surprising if her parents find me sleeping on the couch downstairs.

God, I'm getting tired… where to sleep? Where to sleep?

 _Wait a minute…_

 _Well, her bed is kind of too big when she sleeps alone…_

 _I guess I have no choice._

When she tossed and turn to her other side, giving me enough space to lie down on, I took the chance and then tucked myself in next to her. There's nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *

 **Imagine your own husbando sleeping next to you without any form of malice. It's adorable. So adorable that these Fangirlitis-infected girls would get some kind of intangible diabetes for the extreme sweetness. So it's most likely for another symptom to be trigger by this kind of stimulus.**

* * *

 **The next morning at school during break.**

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

"You will not believe what just happened last night!" I exclaimed the moment I found Asahina and Yoshino at the table in the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, we'll believe you! We feel you anyway!" Yoshino cracks up.

"She's had a good bad case of Fangirlitis last night because she taught Noctis on how to play Persona 4 better in her Vita." Asahina explains.

"So is it a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing, it's just that the common term for any disorder is 'bad case', so yeah, she's okay—in my kind of definition."

"Even she is squeamish since this morning in Statistics class!" Yoshino.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I woke up with Cloud sleeping right next to me!" Asahina tried controlling her squeal.

"What about Arno?"

"He's too emotionally-depressed with my Unity novel, Sato-chan."

"Seriously?"

"Because he read the chapters with Elise narrating the chapter."

"Well, shit. So how and where did he sleep?"

"I honestly have no frickin' idea because Cloud was the one who set me to sleep."

"Damn, how screwed is your morning?" I joked.

"Go ask Yoshino the same question." Asahina evilly smirked.

We both looked at Yoshino who was sipping the usual shake she buys in one of the stalls here in the caf and when we looked at her she was beginning to crack up while she's drinking and she was doing some kind of crazy hand gesture because seriously she can't contain herself with whatever immense happiness she has.

"Well… what happened to you with Noct and Ven?" I asked her again to get on with it.

"Words can never express how much joy and sexiness I experienced last night!" Yoshino.

"What happened exactly?" Asahina.

"Well, Noctis was literally in my space," she does this 'my space' gesture.

* * *

 **The next narrative tells about what happened to Yoshino last night—that resulted to her immense but temporary dyslexia, inability to construct full sentences that she only uses short statements with keywords in them and severe hyperactivity this morning. Diagnosis mentioned is counted as an effect of the stimulus. To fully understand, please read flashback narrative below.**

* * *

 ** _Yoshino's POV_**

"Well, it's that simple. You're only problem is the monsters approaching you." I explained to him when I got farther in the level.

All he ever did was to hold my hands over the Vita, his fingers would follow where my fingers are pressing or scrolling on.

But I'm glad that he's got the hang of it quickly…

Although I'm also feeling that putting off a little weight on me. Calm down Noctis, I'm small!

Then I felt his face buried to my shoulder, my heartbeat was pumping fast—in fact, so fast that I think my heart is transporting twice the amount of blood and oxygen into my bloodstreams!

 _Help me!_

"Are you sleepy?" I asked.

"Yes…" Noctis murmured.

And then Ventus was the next one to yawn to express his sleepiness, "I'm kinda tired too myself, Yoshino."

 _Oh God, I don't know where to put them once they do go to sleep!_

Before I could even give them a place to sleep, Noctis already took over my bed! As for Ventus, he summoned these big bubbles out his Keyblade and he looked pretty comfortable with it when he lied down on them—yeah, they were bubbles attached with each other.

"Good night, Yoshino~" Ventus says before going to sleep.

"I still have school tomorrow so you two better behave."

"We sure will." Noctis.

"I don't even know where to hide you two." I blurted.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe here. Just inside your bedroom. We'll vanish when other people come in here." Noctis assures.

"Well, I can trust the two of you with that."

"Yes, now go to sleep, Yoshino." Noctis says, before I could even pull out the extra bed underneath my real bed—to which Noctis has taken over—he grabs me by the arm and pulls me in close to him making me sleep right next to him.

 _I don't know whether this would be a good night sleep or I wouldn't sleep at all due to this! Too much perfection right next to me!_

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

"And that is how I got this kind of hyperactivity for today!" Yoshino-chan concludes.

"How about you, Satozuki? How did your two husbandos sleep?"

"I fell asleep without telling them where to sleep." I said triumphantly.

"Wow, and you're proud of that." Asahina-chan.

"Well, I did find the Connor—the human Connor—sleeping with my Beagle. Turns out, he took one extra pillow from my bed and then the two Connors slept on the floor but they did look comfortable."

"Aww, that's so cute to look at it." Yoshino comments.

"It did—and I took a picture of it!" I said, taking out my phone.

I showed them the picture of the two Connors sleeping on the floor comfortably and then Yoshino reacted about the dog.

"So you're implying that Squall was the one who was in your bed?" Asahina.

"Yeah." I answered quite casually.

"Don't worry, Cloud was next to me as well." She laughs. "To be honest, I have been slightly dysfunctional since I woke up. I haven't been doing much today—unless it's a seatwork."

"I feel you! I have been slightly brain-dead back in my French class this morning!"

"What did the professor say?" Asahina.

I told her about the scenarios back in my French class.

* * *

 **Again with the flashback narrative.**

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

Starting from the moment that I woke up seeing Squall sleeping like a baby right next to me and seeing both Connors sleeping, I barely knew how to stand up on two firm legs. Even when I finished taking a bath and got dressed directly after bathing, I found Squall waking up, pulling off his gloves by biting at one of the finger parts and then rub his eyes.

Oh my God, he looks so adorable!

He greeted me good morning and then found me wearing casual clothes and he also noticed my ID.

"You have school…" Squall.

"Yeah, I do. Just go to sleep if you're still tired." I waved him off.

And he did. He hugged my pillow so tight that he looked like a kid.

As for [human] Connor, he's sleeping like a rock. The dog beat him to the waking up game.

"Bye, Connor." I said to the dog and as I opened the door, "Bye, Squall. Sleep tight."

"Thanks… Bye."

* * *

 **Back to reality… again.**

* * *

 **These girls seem to be an awful lot happy with their stimuli. I guess it's a part of the process of their delusional psychological disorder.**

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

"That's how my morning went. I cannot unsee what I saw in Squall—cuddling up in own bed." I conclude.

"Just how screwed were you back in class?" Asahina.

"Literally."

"I knew it. Dude, I can't even listen straight during my Psych class with Yoshino."

"Yeah, I noticed that you weren't reciting much back in Psych, Asahina-chan." Yoshino confirms.

"See? I have an eye-witness."

Oh wait…

I think I forgot to remind them something important…

 _I FORGOT TO TELL THEM TO HIDE THEMSELVES IN PLAIN SIGHT!_

 _I'M NOT PREPARED TO MAKE A COHERENT EXPLANATION IF EVER MY BROTHERS AND PARENTS FOUND SQUALL AND [HUMAN] CONNOR INSIDE MY BEDROOM!_

No, wait…

It's in their common sense to hide from somebody they don't know of. That's right, I just have to hold on to that.

Out of my anxiety, I asked them generally, "Did you remind your husbandos to hide from… you know, someone in the house? Like your parents?"

"I did tell them to stay cautious and hide when they hear someone else coming into my room." Asahina.

"I told them about that last night." Yoshino.

"You forgot to tell them that, didn't you, Sato-chan?" Asahina.

"I trust that they'd hide! It should be common sense!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will."

"Let's just hope that they don't wreck our houses while we're gone." Yoshino.

"That's pretty ominous." Asahina comments.

I tried to relieve myself and de-stress myself by drawing but when I checked into one of my sketchpads—the one I usually use for drafts—I noticed that I barely finished one of my works there. This was the one work that made me feel twitchy because Squall was right there beside me and he was massaging my wrist that night!

I noticed those unruly lines that I had made absentmindedly because Squall was watching!

Oh great…

That's just great, really.

But I tried keeping my cool as I draw. I was making my usual skeleton technique and then started drawing out the details. I knew that I was drawing that I have been thinking off since this morning, it was supposed to be an OC until Asahina overlooks at my sketchpad and...

"You do realize that you're drawing Squall, right, Sato-chan?"

 _Wait, what?!_

I looked again and... Oh my God!

I really didn't mean to draw Squall! Seriously!

But I think it's my brain that's making all this…

Aaagh.

* * *

 **So another diagnosis, due to being so overwhelmed with their husbandos, most of them are slightly dysfunctional at the brain. Especially when they work just like what's happening to Satozuki, she becomes absentminded on everything else just with the thought of Squall running inside her mind. And most likely the same thing happened to Yoshino and Asahina although they dealt with it in their own way.**

 **This probably concludes on how Fangirlitis patients react and deal with the sight of their once-virtual husbandos dwelling in their earth.**

* * *

My sanity while scrolling through my Pictures library in my laptop has left me and rocketed itself to space and lived somewhere near the nebulae.

Hahaha, I'm so crazy. This fanfic is an evidence to show that I am such a crazy fangirl. Although I'm multitasking with the ACU fanfic, don't worry.

Xielle.


	5. Chapter 4: Homefree

**Fangirlitis causes a little bit of anxiety. Just like the kind of anxiety applied to Yoshino, Asahina and Satozuki because they somewhat fear that the husbandos in their home might get spotted. Well, in fact, these husbandos know a thing or two about hiding and stealth and doing some superhuman jumps that makes them land safely on air.**

 **To settle this kind of anxiety is…**

 **The sight of the husbandos themselves.**

 **Yeah…**

 **This psychological disorder is so unique that the cure is the cause itself. Husbandos all the way.**

* * *

 ** _Yoshino's POV_**

It's already 2:30. Should I go home now?

Well, since Noctis and Ven are there, it's not an excuse to stay longer at school because I'm doing nothing at all! But I think I need to finish my tutoring worksheet first before heading home, I might not finish them and answer them all properly because the presence of Noct and Ven is just too distracting and all the way mesmerizing.

"Are you gonna finish that Math worksheet of yours?" Sato-chan?

"Yeah and then after that I just might head home now." I replied as I begin to write answers and solutions.

"Why not at home?" Asahina.

"Because I just might get distracted once I see Noctis and Ventus!" I said added with the gesture of semi-clenching my fists and twitching my fingers.

"Yeah, we feel you. Not even I could finish my review for Sociology when I'm home so I'll just review in the study hall." Asahina remarks as she sips from her chocolate mousse milk tea.

"Won't they be like both a distraction and a motivation to review?" Sato-chan.

"At some point, either the distraction or motivation will reign over the other."Asahina puts in.

I was already preoccupied with my tutoring worksheet that I could only hear their discussion but not respond to it.

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

If I ever get home right after my last class which is Sociology, I'll rush home just so I could keep them in check.

I'm not worried about Cloud, although I am worried about Arno being so vigilant that he'll literally kill someone—specifically a criminal like a robber or a rapist down the street—and I just hope that by his training and Master Assassin skills, he'll be able to hide in plain sight.

Dude, the game logic is so shallow that when applied to real life you'll literally be chased by the police but since the police here is so shitty, I guess their pursuit of the Assassin will only last for a month and a little bit of a half. Also the people from where I live is somewhat a little careless and a bit snobbish.

When it was already 2:45, the three of us decided to walk out of the cafeteria and somehow separate ways at some point—and no, that wasn't metaphorical.

Yoshino finished her worksheet and she literally took her time—she does that—and then Satozuki was about to go to her English 104 and do some kind of undesirable report that she doesn't enjoy at all.

As for Yoshino, well, she's going home now.

As for me, I still have my Sociology class.

 _Just hold on, Asahina, you're almost going home._

I endured at least one whole hour and a good fifteen minutes of Sociology and I hurriedly packed my things and carelessly dropped my pens into the pocket and abruptly zipped everything shut. My walking pace was so quick that I could race a tall friend of mine in a walking race.

As soon as I got my ID scanned, I immediately went for the walkway. Well, actually, my school is a friggin' labyrinth and that the outside part of it is just the entrance of the maze.

I have to walk two different walkways—the first one is by the parking lot and then the second one is at the grassy open field of the school, well actually this second path is between the highway and a big patch of grass.

But anyways, I rushed my way out of the school campus and now I'm at the bridge acting as a divider of the other college that's right next to the one I'm attending.

As I made my way to the end of the bridge, I turned right because there was another staircase and then I fared my way to another terminal.

 _Yes, living in the city is hard. Studying in another neighboring city is harder—just think about the commute I need to get through._

When I got to the other station that has a route that passes down my subdivision, I hastily passed my pay to the driver for the ride and impatiently waited for the ride to pass by my home.

 _Oh gaddamit, traffic!_

 _Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!_

 _Move already!_

I hurriedly told the driver to stop and then I jumped out of the ride and then ran my way across the sidewalk. I was running so fast that I almost left skid marks of my sneakers on the red sidewalk!

I was gasping as I ran and then I barged into the house. It's a good thing that my parents are out for work, they arrive around 10pm so yeah I got plenty of time to think of a way to hide them or teach them a thing or two about hiding.

I frantically fished for my keys and then opened the door, finding my dog lavishly sleeping on his doggy bed and then I stomped my way to the stairs and to my bedroom.

"CLOUD?! ARNO?!" I screamed the moment I banged my door open.

Cloud was the first person I saw in my room, and he was flipping through the pages of my sketchpad while sitting on my bed. Talk about feeling at home.

"Where's Arno?"

"Oh you mean that guy moping around since last night? Yeah, he's made himself quite comfortable on the roof."

"No, really?"

"Yes, really, Asahina. He's been there for half an hour."

"And you really shouldn't be looking at that." I referred to my sketchpad quite embarrassed because I'm still a noob.

"Why? It seems that you're progressing well. I don't mind if they look…"

"Stupid?" I cut him off, immediately assuming that that was the word he was going to say.

He looked at me in some kind of disbelief and a small hint of surprise because I cut him off, "No, I was going to say simple."

"You don't mean that."

"No, I mean it."

"No, you were really going to say it looked stupid."

"No, I wasn't." he stands up from my bed and walks up to me although he wasn't trying to intimidate me while trying to prove his point.

 _I'm kinda proud of myself that I'm able to control myself when I'm around Cloud._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside the innermost feelings of Asahina… Lots and lots of internal mobs screaming for joy.**

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

With Cloud being at a close proximity to me—as in literally, I barely got my own space here!—I was trying to keep my cool while he gazes down at me with those blue eyes.

 _Okay, I can feel my insides screeching like harpies._

 _I cannot breathe._

"Stop being so modest, Asahina." Cloud.

"I wasn't. I was telling the truth." I defended.

"No, no, you were just being modest—and maybe bluffing a little."

"That's charming. So, how was your day here while I was gone?"

"Well, Arno has been reading that novel over and over again, while I was just here staring at your figurines and flipping through your sketchpad." He replies as he returns to his seat on my bed.

 _I still can't believe that Arno had the patience to read the book over and over again. In other words, he's dragging himself closer and closer to depression. I need to hide that book._

I found the book sitting next to my laptop so I took it and hid it—not in the bookholder—somewhere that Arno cannot find it. Oh wait, perhaps I'm underestimating him too much, I mean, the guy has Eagle Vision anyway.

I opened my closet and then took some fresh house clothes.

"Where are you going with those?" Cloud.

"Going to change. What does it look like?"

"Oh, be back quick."

 _I don't understand why he said that but okay, I guess?_

I went to the bathroom to wash and change clothes there and when I got back, everything seems to be in perfect order—except for Arno, who's still emoting about that stinkin' book.

"Oh yeah, how did you evade my parents this morning?"

"I was on the roof." Cloud.

"And Arno?"

"Perched on a tree near the house."

"Oh, I know that tree. That big one at the back, right?"

"Right."

I sighed and then sat on the opposite side of the bed, turning my back away from Cloud and just seeking refuge on my cellphone texting Yoshino and Satozuki. I wonder how are they dealing with their husbandos?

In my case, I have this awkward aura with Cloud.

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

I was literally running my way to the house that I arrived in the house gasping for breath. My mom was troubled why I was like that, so did my brothers—my dad's at work anyway.

"Are you okay, sis?" my older brother.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I huffed.

Deliberately passing by my mother and brothers, I went upstairs and then locked myself into the room but I did my best in locking the door without making the sound of the latch click as loud as I slammed the door.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

This was the first time I addressed Connor by his native name. Just wanted to try it out. I said the name twice and he was still nowhere to be found, as for Squall…

I found him hiding in my closet. In this household I live in, my mom doesn't come into my room for no apparent reason—she goes into my older brother's room oftentimes because he was the one who's the clutter master and she does the cleaning, as for me I clean my room so I guess it's some kind of saving grace that my mom still hasn't spotted Squall and Connor. Well, as for Ratonhnhaké:ton, he's certain to have good camouflaging skills.

When I opened my closet, Squall stumbled out of it and landed at my feet and then he quickly regained himself as he stood up.

"Oh hey." He says casually.

"Uh, hey." I sounded awkward in my reply. "I can see that you tried your best to hide yourself."

"Yeah, I know. Even the guy in funny clothes overdid himself."

"Why?"

"He went out of the window and then scaled the wall—maybe that's where he's hiding."

"Only a cat would see him."

"Right."

"Well, at least I made myself comfortable here in your bedroom."

"You sure did."

"Yeah." His voice sounded so sexy when he said that I feel like my hormones just bled.

I looked around my room and all of my Gundam figures were in place—no missing limbs, no missing heads or wings, nothing misplaced or mismatched—and then I received a text from Asahina.

"So much awkwardness that it feels so good…" she texted.

Let me guess, she's there with Cloud, "What are you two doing?" I replied.

Since she's a fast typer/button-masher, she texts back, "I'm just sitting on the opposite side of my bed not facing him because he just walked right up to me invading my space the moment I got into my room in the first five minutes!"

 _Ooohh, so now I see where it's going._

"So how was school?"

That was kinda new of him, "It was pretty much okay."

"Tiring?"

"Of course."

As I sat down on my desktop chair, I heard loud rustling of leaves from next door, I thought it was a cat but then I heard the sound of Connor's boots hitting my floor—but it wasn't as loud as I expected it to be—and then he takes off his hood as he sees me spinning my desktop chair to turn to him.

"Oh, you're back."

"Where have you been?"

"Rooftops and some trees. I figured that you'd be home."

As usual, my Beagle approaches Ratonhnhaké:ton and he crouches down to the dog's level to pet him.

"So, how long have you been home?"

"Just a few minutes ago, actually."

"No wonder I heard the door slamming."

"Yes, that was me. I'm just glad you two aren't caught."

And I jumped the moment I heard a knock from my door, "Hey, big sis! Who ya talkin' to?"

"I'm reading a fanfic out loud!"

"Well, keep it down, me and big bro are playing in the room."

"Got it."

The three of us held our breath, waiting for the sound and presence of my young brother to fade away and when everything was silent again…

"I thought he'd never leave." Squall.

"Next time, it keep it a little bit lower." I said.

"Sure, sure." Squall with those eyes and that brown hair.

Now I honestly don't know what to do. I don't know what I should have been doing thanks to these two hypnotizing me with their shmexiness.

But I'm imagining Yoshino with Noctis and Ventus around her.

* * *

 ** _Yoshino's POV_**

I was alone in the house when I arrived home because Mom texted me that she and Dad will drive home together. So I went upstairs to my bedroom hoping to find that my room isn't a wreck and I wasn't disappointed.

Ventus was there napping and comfortably lounging on my bed while Noct was sitting on my desktop chair tapping his fingers rhythmically.

"Oh you're here." Noctis.

"Yeah, I didn't have any classes anymore."

"It's been quite a boring afternoon."

"Wait, don't tell me you and Ven haven't been getting quite along with each other, have you?"

"Yeah well, we decided to just let it flow." He gestures with the flowing motion with his gloved hand.

 _His voice is ridiculously sexy… Why? Why must he be made perfect?_

Unlike Satozuki and Asahina-chan, I have low tolerance on such godly sexiness. If I lost control, I would just squeal everytime I see Noct and Ven.

"No fights while I was gone?"

"Nope." He turns to me with a smirk prepared on his face and just one blink from those pretty blue eyes would get any girl—well, in this case, it caught me.

 _Ohhhhh, good Lord._

 _I wanna rage—in a good way—so badly!_

And when I looked at the dozing Ventus… _aww my God, he's so adorable! Sleeping like a baby on my own bed!_

* * *

Yes, the OCs have their own desktop chairs—duh, why would you expect a desk without a chair? That's stupid.

Anyway, still sane ;3 Although my wrist is hurting because I have been typing all day. Finishing two chapters in one day is no joke. I don't want to have CTS (Carpal Tunnel Syndrome) and have my ligament chopped off.

Xielle.


	6. Chapter 5: Stormy Stormy Night

**Diagnosis Question 2:**

 **You're in the middle of a gaming or movie marathon—or whatever kind of marathon you're doing with your husbandos—during a storm and it suddenly all blacked out and you feel them hugging you tight. What do you do?**

 **a.) Hug them back—because it feels so good**

 **b.) Push them away—because it felt kinda awkward and you're a little tsundere to them; or because you're just an a-hole of a person**

 **c.) Just hug the other one because that one is the one you love most**

 **d.) Scream—in a good way because, fuck, they're hugging you!**

 **e.) Worse—you do nothing but sit there and eat (you major A-hole)**

 **f.) Or just do your own reaction**

* * *

 **It's between the first and the second week since the husbandos spawned in the girls' bedroom already. And so far these days, they were expertly and stealthily hiding from other people than the girls. It was a cold Friday evening and a lot of rain sure is pouring down on them.**

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

Boy, the storm sure is heavy outside. It's a good thing that I'm just here sitting and just playing my PS3. I remember when Connor was playing the game the moment they spawned. He was free-roaming using my save file while Squall was just there sitting right next to me on the bed.

Squall and I were sitting on the bed while Connor was at the foot of my bed and he seemed too focused on the game while the two of us were just watching him play.

My dog was inside my room as well, and everytime there was thunderclap he would scoot closer to Ratonhnhaké:ton's foot which caused him to sit on the floor instead to comfort the Beagle and play PS3 at the same time.

"Boy, the rain doesn't seem to stop…" Squall mumbled within my hearing radius.

"I think there's a storm coming…" I replied.

And within those short minutes…

It all went black—everything.

The only audible sound is the heavy rainfall and thunderclap of the storm.

And then I felt their arms twisted around me.

It's a good thing that Squall and Connor didn't say anything or else my brothers and parents would have shined a flashlight into my room and see what I've been hiding.

But I can hear my family already clamoring from outside.

"Mom! Hand me a flashlight, please!" my older brother.

"Don't worry! I got the lamps here." Dad.

We have this big-ass battery-operated lamp.

Let me describe it, you have to turn the handle a good hard right and then pull it up like how you'd do with a hatch's handle and voila! Radiant blue light in the center of the house.

"Stay hidden." I mumbled to Squall and Connor and so they did as quietly as they could.

Hilariously, Squall hid under my bed while Connor hid underneath my study table.

My one problem was my Beagle. He's so attached with Ratonhnhaké:ton that he started whining and barking.

I shushed Connor down and then my parents assumed that he was startled with the blackout—which is a good reason to get out of trouble and an unescapable interrogation.

"Connor, keep it down!" my Mom cried and it made the dog stop barking.

My youngest brother, who was probably hanging out with my older brother in his room, started screeching and squealing and complaining that the temperature was slightly humid and a little bit cold. He was also complaining why he feels sweaty and hot.

"That's because you're moving too much, you dimwit." Big bro.

"Okay, okay, I'll calm down. But only if you shed some light in here!"

I heard our oldest brother groaned and then he was heard across the second floor hall, "There, yah happy?! Now quit whining."

He only stopped his noises when our big bro produced a flashlight of his own from his closet.

"Hey, Satozuki! You got light there?" my big bro.

"Well, let's see—I got my PSP, my cellphone—yeah I got light here from my gadgets!"

I tried to be a little joker about this so that they won't think of anything suspicious of me.

"Stay quiet, you two." I whispered to them as Dad started barking out whatever.

I turned up my phone's brightness and served as a temporary flashlight. Even my mom was doing that. And as for the PSP, it was giving out a real big light around. It can shine up its light on a 25-inch circumference—that's because I turned up its brightness as well.

I shined my light around the room and Connor looked like he's struggling with his hiding spot. It's not like my bedroom is a potential place for blending and hiding.

When the coast was clear, I peeked on the underside of my bed and found Squall lying on his back yet somehow looking like he has difficulty with his hiding spot.

"Okay, this is a bad spot." He muttered and I giggled. "It's not funny." He added.

And they started blabbering whatever. They were arguing on how long the blackout is going to last and how long the storm will stay and how much the storm will pour out.

Since we had our own sources of light, I guess I'm saved from being interrogated. As for my Beagle, well, he's managed to stay quiet even though Ratonhnhaké:ton is hiding for the meantime.

What's more intensifying is that my parents are walking around checking us in and I'm just so glad that my husbandos are hiding on good spots—even though it's drastically uncomfortable for their size.

"Satozuki? You okay there?" Dad says as he opened my bedroom door and shined his heavyweight flashlight into my room.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I replied.

"Good, well, keep a light on, okay? Anytime sooner your PSP's light will go off."

"I have a spare flashlight in here."

"Okay, good."

He slightly swung the door backwards, leaving it partially-open and then started roaming around the house.

While they were far from me like my two brothers together in my big bro's bedroom, my parents in their own room as they wait for the lights to come back even though it's unpredictable.

I watched over the white glow of my dad's flashlight, I was mentally hoping that he wouldn't shine the light in my room or else I would be in big trouble.

With the electronic lantern on, it's kind of nerve-racking as you watch the shadows and the silhouettes of your family members because you're so scared of having them discovering that you're hiding two husbandos inside your bedroom since last week.

When the coast was clear for quite a while now, it gave Squall and Connor an unspoken reassurance that there is nobody out the house now. All of us are just inside our own bedrooms waiting for the storm to pass and for the lights to go back now.

Well, this is gonna be a long blackout.

"Whatever happens, stay quiet." I whispered to the both of them and they nodded obediently.

I was thankful that the sound of the rainfall was loud enough to drown the sound of my whisper from my parents and brothers.

When it was getting pretty late, I just lied down on my bed and shined the light on my clock from time to time. I realized that this blackout has been on for three hours and when I got an unwanted text message from the weather forecasters, they said that the blackout would occur for the rest of the night up to dusk if the rain slows down and lessens its fall.

Little by little, my PSP drains but my cellphone wasn't because I put it on Power Saving mode but I intended to save my PSP's battery and I got a sleepy as each minute passes.

"You should go to sleep, Satozuki." Squall.

"What about you guys?"

"We know the drill anyway. Connor and I will keep watch just in case."

"And hide when they come near." Connor puts in.

"Okay… I could trust you both anyways."

"Good night." Squall whispers as he tucks me in.

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

Before the light even went off…

I was busy playing Dissidia in my PSP while both Cloud and Arno were there on both sides—I didn't care much about the storm. They were squeezing their faces into my personal space but I didn't mind. Since I was using Cloud—in Dissidia—the real on beside me was commenting and remarking both in triumph and in defeat.

"You're kinda… Overpowering me there, Asahina." Cloud.

"Yeah, well, I have always been picking you whenever I start the game. With every battle, you level up—making you stronger and letting me have more critical hits." I explained.

I paused in the middle of the game because my fingers were beginning to sprain due to so much button-mashing—I have been playing Dissidia the whole rainy afternoon!—and I tried flexing them and snapping them.

"Your fingers hurting?" Cloud.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Here, let me have a look." Arno then suddenly takes my hand.

I was surprised that he took off his gloves and his bracers—including the Hidden Blade—and then takes my hand and starts holding it. He pressed his thumbs gently on my wrist and palm, he squeezes my forearm and then massages my fingers.

"Okay, I'm feeling better now, Arno. _Merci_." I gently pulled my hand away as I try massaging it myself.

I continued my game and then finally finished the boss battle. I did a Quicksave and then turned it off for the moment.

"Okay, playing right after massaging it is a bad idea." I told to myself but of them caught it.

An exploding sound of a thunderclap caught us by surprise and it made my spine tingle as a reaction of surprise.

The gust was getting chilly and the fall of the rain got heavy as if it wasn't really water anymore—but maybe tiny pieces of ice because seriously it's getting too cold.

I started to squirm and looked for my blanket that was folded and tucked in between my pillows. As I unfolded it in, Cloud helped me with the blanket and tucked me in.

And then the lights got off by now…

And I felt both of them hugging me—more like trapping me too much in their arms.

"Um, whose hand got my waist?" I asked them while basking in pitch black and the silhouette of the rain outside my window.

"I do." It was Cloud, just the feel of his bangs tickling my neck and shoulder was enough proof that he was the one closest to me.

"My phone." I muttered in the middle of the pitch black darkness of my bedroom and the silhouette of the rain outside my window.

"What?" Arno.

"I need my phone. At least it can give us some light."

I tried to recall where I last put my phone…

It's in my bedside drawer.

Before I could even start tapping the air in search of my bedside table like a blind person, bluish-white light started to glow from Cloud—turns out it was him releasing a little bit of his aura to shed some light—and then I instantly snatched my phone at first sight and then pressed the button for it to light up.

Cloud ceased the glow of his own light and then my cellphone's light was the only flashlight we have temporarily.

"Stay quiet or my parents would hear you both." I warned them.

Normally, when blackouts occur, I don't scream and when it comes to my parents they wouldn't rush to my room to see if I were okay because I'm not five anymore, for Chrissake.

"Asahina?" that was my dad from outside, his voice is muffled and slightly drowned out from the sound of rain.

"Hide!" I whispered to the both of them and off they scurried and then I turned to the direction of my door to respond to Dad, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a flashlight there in your room?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Okay, be sure to light it on."

"Okay."

It was a good thing that I do have my own flashlight there even though it was just the pocket-type but it sure does have a strong light. Since I know where it usually is—because it's hanging on the small hook of my study desk, just the sound of its keychain clinking I already know where it is. Snatching it from the hook, I pressed the button and then shone the light at Cloud and Arno.

The faint purple color of the lightning somehow provided us some more light even for just a split second, at least we've navigated each other.

Cloud was hiding on the other side of my bed while crouched down, Arno managed to squeeze himself into the narrow space of my closet.

 _Think of it this way—visualize it in aerial view:_

 _My bed is the "ground zero". The left side of my bedroom got the widest space—even with the furnishings—and on the left of my bed is my study desk where I put my laptop and where I draw and do my homework and the likes, on its lower shelf are my fiction books and then the top shelf of that desk is where my figures are placed; also that desk of mine has a small closet on its left where I hide all my school materials like paper and other stuff and it also has drawers._

 _Next to my desk is the closet—where Cloud and Arno appeared in the first place. On the right is my bedside table._

We anticipated my dad going anywhere as long as it's not close to my room. Cloud already got on my bed before Arno could, he was already sitting next to me as we watch the orange beam of light coming from my dad's flashlight move around.

"Where are the candles?" that was Mom and she sounded like she just beside Dad.

"In the kitchen, here take this." We overheard Dad, apparently giving the flashlight to Mom.

We listened carefully to their footsteps and Mom's footsteps were hitting the stairs already. And then I saw the shadow of Dad's feet in the slit of the bottom end of the door.

"Asahina, would you please open the door?" Dad.

I signaled them to hide again and then I opened a quarter of my door and then Dad opened it wide and asked me if I had the radio. Thank God, the flashlight was pointed to the floor—he didn't come inside!

"I don't have it. The last time I checked it was in the small drawer in the living room." I responded.

"Okay, thanks, sweetie."

"I got the candles and the lighter, dear." Mom.

"Oh good, I need to find the radio there too." Dad.

When he was already downstairs, I can breathe loosely now and then that was the time that Cloud and Arno appeared from their hiding spots.

"Glad that's over with." Arno.

"I don't think they would last long downstairs. One way or another they will go back up here." I said.

"She's right, Arno. Yet, Asahina needs some sleep, we should take shifts into watching over the door in case her parents come near." Cloud.

"That's okay, I can stay up." I insisted.

"No, you need sleep, Asahina. It's okay, we'll be here." Cloud insisted back.

* * *

 ** _Yoshino's POV_**

Before the blackout occurred, I was busy playing with my PSVita while Noctis and Ventus were taking a look at my nendroid collection.

But Noctis grew kind of uninterested and then shifted his attention to me playing my PSVita.

"That doesn't look like Persona." Noct.

"No, it's Neptunia."

"What do you do in that?"

"It's kinda like the same thing in Persona, only that they're girls."

"Huh…"

He continued watching as I played while Ventus was reading some of my manga. Particularly, he was reading my _Kingdom Hearts_ manga.

In my peripheral vision, I would see him squint his eyes and tilt his head as he tries to understand the storyline and the drawings—because sometimes, manga tends to be too realistic in their drawings, so realistic that the details and lines are sometimes an eyesore to the reader.

While I was playing, I witnessed Noctis yawn and hang his head sleepily and I saw his eyelids flutter.

 _And it was the cutest thing that I have ever seen!_

I didn't fight the temptation of poking his cheek gently to check if he was sleepy or fast asleep already. I was already literally poking his head and gently tapping his cheek with the back of my hand—just like what they do to wake up him in the GIFs in Tumblr and Pinterest!

"Hnnnngggg…" Noctis groaned when I poked him the last time.

"Oh sorry…"

"That's okay, it's just that the chill of the rain was lulling me to sleep."

"Yeah, that happens." I remarked.

He yawned a second time and then he began to slump in his seat on my bed next to me and then he was already sleeping. To my surprise, he's turned sideways facing me even though he's already asleep! Whaaaa! His angelic face!

As for Ventus, well he's just sitting back on my desktop chair and relaxing as the rain passes.

"Too bad we can't go out." Ventus suddenly blurts.

"It's raining too hard." I replied.

"It would have been real fun if we played in the rain."

"It's best to do that before dark, Ven."

"I know." And then he sighs and closes his eyes.

Without any kind of warning, here was a loud thunderclap and a flash of lightning and then the lights suddenly went off. I heard my Mom exclaim—not out of panic—and then the first thing that I heard my Dad said, "Now where is that flashlight?"

Mom was clicking her tongue in disappointment as she and Dad searched for flashlights. Noctis and Ventus awoke at the sound of lightning crackling and the thunder.

"Yoshino?"

Yikes, that was Mom!

"Hide! Hide!" I quietly screamed at them and at the speed of lightning, they were already hiding around my room.

It was hilarious to find Noctis and Ventus hiding together in my closet—yes, they're sharing that space. I hope none of them is claustrophobic—oh wait, they're not so that's good.

"Yoshino?" Mom repeated.

"Yeah?" I say as I opened my bedroom door.

"Here, have a flashlight in there."

I took the flashlight and turned it on and then my parents were both wandering around the place to light the house with candles. The dogs were barking in the back but at least they got shade. I gently and quietly closed my door and then turned on the flashlight.

I checked my closet, opened the door to peek at them and then Noctis was the one struggling a little.

"Stay here for a little while, okay? Sorry about this." I whispered to the both of them.

"It's okay. We'll hold onto it as long as it takes, Yoshino." Noctis.

"Thanks, you guys."

"No problem, Yoshino." Ventus.

I helped my parents in lighting the candles around the house and as I got back to my bedroom, when I was sure was everything safe and that the coast was clear, I rushed to my closet and gently opened the door because the hinges were creaking.

"Okay, it's safe now. You can come out." I said.

"When will the light come back, Yoshino?" Ventus.

"I don't know. But I sure hope the rain stops."

The sound of the rain combined with my dogs' barking and my parents debating on whose tactic is better drains my voice when talking to Noctis and Ventus because in the silence in the middle of a blackout even the faintest sound of their voices can be heard and I was avoiding that—that is why I talk to them in whispers.

"We can help you watch over, in case your parents come near." Ven.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not ready for an explanation yet." I whimpered.

"Why not?"

"It's difficult to explain to them—they might get confused."

"Oh, I understand. But we'll still help you watch over and then we'll hide."

"We know the drill anyway even though it happened just a few seconds ago." Noctis.

The three of us spent the night in darkness, relying only on a single source of light and then we did our best to pass the time in silence and whispers. We played our hands by making shadows against the light and even used my nendroids. Our only communication—were the figures, the shadows, the faint laughs and the whispers—while thunder and lightning combine in the sky and as the rain pours.


	7. Chapter 6: Slightly Oblivious, Sort Of

**SEQUENCE 2**

* * *

 **Diagnostic Question 3:**

 **What if you're husbandos are gradually becoming attached to you? What would they do to show that?**

 **a.)** **Play around with you on other things**

 **b.)** **Do their own thing that catches your attention.**

 **c.)** **Both A and B**

 **d.)** **[Make your own option for this one]**

 **What would your reaction be?**

 **a.)** **Go with the flow**

 **b.)** **Squeal a lot due to an overjoyed state**

 **c.)** **Both A and B**

 **d.)** **Be a little oblivious to their touchy-feeling actions**

 **e.)** **I don't know—make your own option on this one again**

* * *

 **Within the second week, about three days since the storm incident that happened last Friday, everything between the husbandos and the girls doesn't feel awkward anymore but of course, certain moments like that tend to be really awkward unless one of them breaks the silence in them—and also the boys have been getting along with each other and especially with the girls. It almost felt like they have known each other for a long time.**

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

Last week, the blackout lasted the entire night and the power got back around 5am. Whenever I would wake up in the middle of the night for bathroom breaks, I would see one of them awake and the other would be dozing off—they really could pull that off but that would only happen once, which is the night of the blackout.

A good three days after the blackout and the storm, the three of us finally got some sleep. The reason why they only watched over the door because during blackouts, we need to open the doors that's why they acted as sentries upon their own will. After the rain, everything was back to normal now—I can sleep peacefully without being so wary of my parents and brothers suddenly barging into my bedroom to ask me a favor or whatever—because it's a house rule of ours that nobody barges into someone else's room because it's an element of privacy and that's what's keeping me safe.

It was already Tuesday, I was already awake around 6:30am because I still have my French class at 9am.

When I woke up, I found Squall with me in the bedroom while I was looking for Ratonhnhaké:ton. When I got up quietly so as not to disturb Squall who was still fast asleep, I went to my window and as I opened it, I tried looking closely to that tree—that only big tree—that was right in front of my window.

Squinting my eyes, I tried to see if there was a patch of white and blue among the tree's leaves. And there was—it was staring back at me.

"You can come out now, Ratonhnhaké:ton." I said.

He swung out of the tree and grabbed hold of the window sill. I stepped back to give him some space and then he got into my bedroom now.

At this hour, my older brother should have left for work now—since he's a nurse—whilst my little brother should have left the house for school since it's just a 10-meter walk from the house. As for my parents—well, they're out for work as well.

I'm the only one left. I went downstairs to have some cereal for breakfast. Going to the kitchen, preparing the bowl, getting the cereal from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge, I made my breakfast and then walked my way up back to my bedroom to check on them.

For some reason, I have this feeling of obligation that I should watch over them. I know that they can handle themselves but seriously, there's this kind of attachment that makes me feel like I should be close to them—like, I don't have to cuddle up to them all the time, but just have them at my radius is enough.

And that's one thing that I cannot seem to explain.

And then I wonder…

 _Do Yoshino and Asahina think of the same thing as well? Surely even in their overjoyed state of having their husbandos living and breathing with them, they still have the sense to ponder such things._

I stopped overthinking it and placed my bowl on my desk as I look at Squall still sleeping. Man, how many hours of sleep does he want? I barely see him awake before I do.

"What's that?" Ratonhnhaké:ton says as he looks up on me. I always spot him sitting on my chair in his most preferred manner—the manner wherein he folds his arms together and props them on the top of the chair's backrest.

That's okay, he's like that in the game too. I wouldn't be surprised why he's like that in real life.

"It's called cereal, it's typically complemented with milk." I replied.

"What's the… see-ri-uhl… made of?"

 _Deep inside me, I giggled when he pronounced "cereal" syllabically. I stopped and scoffed when he said that and I tried my best to look like I was trying to cover my mouth for some apparent reason._

"It's usually made of grain—you know, from the stalks. But sometimes they're also made of corn, wheat and oats."

"How are they made?"

"Well, some workers do it differently. Some are flattened and toasted—which are called flakes; some are crushed and pressure-cooked with sugar and other ingredients and then are molded into different shapes."

He nods to indicate that he's understood my simple explanation of the concept of how cereal was made and I can't get my mind out of how he pronounced "cereal", I can't help it! He's adorable!

"Here, you can taste it." I said as I walked right up to him and showed him the contents of my bowl.

"Why is it brown? Did they overcook the grain or the wheat?"

"Well, they made it into chocolate. They mixed cocoa powder in the mixture to make it like that." I explained again.

"Oh…"

He peered down on the bowl and then took the spoon. Scooping up at least three pieces of the cereal and a little bit of milk in the spoon, he takes the spoonful into his mouth and his expression was priceless as much as it is cute.

He slowly chews it and I could hear the muffled crunches inside my mouth and then he looked at me as he smiles, "It tastes great."

"Really? I knew you'd like it."

I sat down on the vacant space of my bed—good thing Squall was taking over my entire bed as he sleeps even though he looks so innocent while sleeping—and continued eating my breakfast there. When Squall started squirming, he wakes up and slowly sits up as he rubs his eyes.

"Good morning, Satozuki." Squall.

"Morning, Squall." I responded.

He takes notice of my cereal bowl and then scoots closer to me, he peeks at my cereal bowl and finds the bowl already half-empty.

"What do you call that kind of food?" Squall.

"Cereal."

"Looks like tiny pieces of chocolate swimming in milk."

"Well, the cereal is chocolate. Here, try it."

He takes the spoon and takes a mouthful of the cereal. There was a tiny drop of milk escaping his lips and obviously he felt that because it's cold milk—yeah, I prefer my cereal to swim in chilled milk, it's more refreshing that way—and right in front of me, we see eye to eye, he's licking off the milk from his lips in the shmexiest way possible! I don't know if he's doing it on purpose or not but I don't care! It made me melt on the inside!

"It tastes good." He says casually.

"I knew you'd like it."

He smirks and then looks at my clock, "What time does your class start?"

"9am."

It's already 7:08am, I guess I should get to the bathroom now. I took my clothes from the closet and then took my towel from the hanger and then left the room as I head for the bathroom. While taking a shower, I was somehow thinking deep thoughts…

Ever since that storm incident, everything was little loose now.

The three of us were used to the drill and the routine hiding when someone else coming into my room. I shouldn't worry because Connor can camouflage into the trees just right next to our house while Squall can just go on hiding on the roof. Besides, he can do a Wall Rush.

I'm surprised that they still have retained their abilities even though warped into this modern world.

But one thing's for sure—the hiding won't last long. And it applies to me, Asahina and Yoshino as well. Good thing that they only have to answer to their parents. While I have to be interrogated by four people from my family—my two brothers and my parents!

But I shook off the thought of that because it's just the first few days since they spawned.

Man, I'm thinking way to deeply here.

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

I woke up seeing Cloud turned sideways facing me. And it's 6:30 in the morning!

Okay, the sight is a nicer alarm clock—one that doesn't buzz annoyingly directly right next to my ear in the middle of my sleep!—and I just the sight of him tempts me brush away his blonde bangs just so I can see a full view of his face!

I basked in the gorgeousness of his face that all I could ever do is blink, smile and then tilt my head.

I let out a silent, "Hm…" and then his eyelids fluttered up and he blinked several times for his eyesight to adjust to the morning light.

His blue eyes directed to me and then he squirmed a little to fix his position, "Good morning, Asahina."

He literally smiled at me…

"Good morning." I replied as I managed a small and weak smile.

His eyes wandered a bit over my shoulder and then turned back to me.

"So, how was your sleep—knowing that surely nobody has disturbed us?" Cloud.

"As a matter of fact, I had a nice sleep."

"That's good to hear."

"And now I'm off for some breakfast." I say as I sit up from my bed.

I stretch up and then twist my body—particularly my back and waist because that's how I really stretch—and found Arno just standing there leaning against the wall while directed to me.

But of course, I was still sleepy-drunk so I have no idea what was happening—I just guessed that he was like that a few minutes before I wake up. I smiled at Arno the moment our eyes met and like a gentleman he greets me, " _Bonjour_ " and I return the greeting.

I rubbed my eyes and then turned to Cloud—for some unspoken reason—and found the corner of his lip slightly curving up.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shrugs, "Nothing."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

I got out of bed and then went downstairs to the kitchen to look for some breakfast. Well, there's some leftover mac and cheese from last night so I'll just microwave it. I took the Tupperware filled with mac and cheese and scooped some out in a microwave-safe bowl and then put it in to heat it. In the three minutes I was about to make my usual drink—which is chilled ice tea, yeah I have the stomach for that.

While mixing up the iced tea, I heard footsteps from the stairs and Sparky reacted to it right away as he waited at the foot of the staircase. It was Cloud—again. He patted Sparky at the head, since he's a tall guy he bent down in order to reach for my puppy.

"Hi, Cloud~"

"Hey, what're you cooking back there?"

"Oh, just some mac and cheese. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He sits down at the same time and leans back on the chair.

The microwave beeped repeatedly for four times and then I wore the kitchen mitts before opening the microwave. I let out the steam for a few seconds and then took out the bowl from the tray of the microwave.

"So… that's what you call mac and cheese?"

"Yeah." I replied as I sat down. "If you like, I can just heat up the leftover in the fridge for you and Arno."

He just smirked at that, and I scooped the macaroni that filled at least one-fourth of the spoon in case that could at least cheer him up.

"Here—try it."

He looked up at me and then to the spoon filled with macaroni and then back to me again, looking somewhat hesitant in having the first try and as he saw the tiny wisp of steam coming from the small pile of cheesy macaroni, he blew it off and then ate the macaroni.

He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor and while chewing his gaze was upon me to which I had no idea why he was like that.

"So, how do you like it?"

"It tastes good."

"Really? Well, I'm glad you like it, Cloud."

I stood up from my seat and then took a glass of water for him and then handed it out to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"What time is your class?"

"9am."

He looked at the clock at the living room.

"It's already 6:40."

"Oh, is it? I guess I still have some time here at home." I smiled at him and then took a spoonful of my breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Arno's POV_**

As vigilant as I can, I watched over them—Asahina and Cloud sleeping next to each other in bed—almost the entire night as I made sure the coast was clear.

I already dozed off when it was already midnight. I slept at her bedside—on her other side without that blonde spiky-haired swordsman in the way—while I was seated on an armchair. I woke up when it was already dawn and I continued to watch over her even if Cloud has her within his arm's reach. To pass the time, I was reading some more of her books—not the one that has Elise on it anymore—and then observed her trinkets. From my observation, she looked like she's a sentimental kind of girl, the kind of person who treasures even the smallest of things that mean to have great value to her.

As I watched her sleep throughout the dawn, I observed how she tosses and turns like a little girl. Although it was difficult for me to contain whatever it is I am feeling whenever I see Cloud indulging into the pleasure of having her next to him, I saw how she puts her arm over his chest and how he nudges his cheek to her hair.

Just the sight of it feels heavy for me. I don't even know why I couldn't do those things myself to her. Maybe, I'm too… sophisticated?

No, that's not it.

I just needed some… a little bit of courage to do so. If it were a race against me and Cloud for Asahina's attention, then currently I would have been behind.

But yet… I loved it when she smiled at me the moment she awakened. Such innocence—that I couldn't help myself but smile.

* * *

 ** _Yoshino's POV_**

As my eyelids fluttered up, I saw Noctis staring back at me with his usual pose when's sitting down—the kind of his posture of his when he props his cheek with his fist and then flicks his foot like it was some kind of minor OCD.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Noctis.

"Yeah well, I still have class." I replied as I rub my eyes and stretch.

"What time?"

"Around 9 but I plan to get to school at 8. Oh yeah, how long have you been there?"

"Not long enough. Although I did watch you sleep—you looked like a kid."

"I never thought of anybody watching me sleep."

"Well, now you do."

As I sat up and looked around, I noticed that someone was missing.

"If you're looking for Ven, he's outside playing with his hoverboard."

"Where—specifically?"

"Um, he did say something about staying on top."

So that means he's riding his hoverboard above the roofs of the houses. I sure hope that nobody spots him.

"Don't worry about him, Yoshino. He knows the rule of hiding away from strangers. Although I do prefer an explanation as to why you can't let us be seen by other people."

"Well, to make it straight to the point—not all people in this world will understand us once we explain your existence here and they'll either take it the bad way or the good way."

"I see. But what if they could understand? At least a few of them."

"I'm not sure of that. I'm not sure what would happen."

"Hmmm…"

I went downstairs and then readied some milk and some toast for myself. Turns out my parents were already out for work—that's what Noctis told me—and so I just prepared myself for school.

Noctis went downstairs and joined me at the table and he was staring at the toast I made for myself, he looked like a curious puppy.

"Can I have a piece of that?" Noctis.

"Sure~ go take a bite."

"Thanks."

As I looked at him, he looked so adorable into biting my toast that I could just die from what I witnessed!

* * *

 **Well, basically, this is some kind of effect from the stimuli's actions on the patient—such as showing signs of being attached to the fangirl. With the stimuli being the primary cause, it is most likely that the patient would be squeamish, slightly dyslexic and overly overjoyed at the situation and they also appear to be always daydreaming. Although these effects are entirely harmless to the human anatomy and vital organs. But it could make the fangirl somewhat so optimistic just because of the sight of their husbandos and their adorable antics.**

* * *

Sorry if I haven't been updating lately—including the ACU—because my main reason is that I almost sprained my wrist after an entire night of typing. Another thing is that I'm not trying to overheat my laptop. And another other thing is that I'm struggling with the Internet. What's worse is this heads-up that I am going to tell you.

My mom will bring the portable WiFi with her so I won't be able to publish new chapters. But duh, I can still write 'em.

So bear with me.

Xielle.


	8. Chapter 7: Good Morning, Indeed

**At this phase, the husbandos are beginning to be a little too playful. Too playful that it's so frickin' adorable and that they're trying to be closer to you since the first few days felt kinda awkward for both parties.**

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

So after breakfast, I went to the next phase of my routine which is to take a bath and then get dressed directly after. But before I could take my towel and my clothes, I placed my bag on my table so that I'll be able to pack my essential stuff at the last minute.

"I'll just take a shower now." I told to [human] Connor since he was the one awake while Squall is still sleeping.

Dude's a heavy sleeper.

When I was already dressing up, I noticed that Connor was spinning his tomahawk as if it was some kind of toy while sitting on my desktop chair and then I found Squall already awake lying down on his back and staring blankly at the ceiling.

When I got to my table, I found my backpack sitting by Squall in the bed. I'm presuming that he moved it while I was gone so he grabbed the chance—and that is what most likely happened, evidently—and as I tried to reach for my bag.

"Why won't you notice me, Sato-chan?" Squall.

"What?"

"Notice me…" he whined like an innocent child.

"If only I get my bag first from you."

"No… Look at me first." He insisted as he hugs my backpack.

He's indirectly provoking me to forcibly take my bag away from him because it looks like that is what he's implying anyway but I don't wanna underestimate Squall's strength because who knows?

But that look of him is frustratingly cute that I couldn't help but submit to his bidding.

"There, I'm already looking at you." I said.

"Closer…"

"What are you trying to pull, Squall?"

"Nothing, just look at me…"

Okay, I see where this is going already and I'm still not prepared for that. So I tried on my cunning and got closer to him, when I knew that he was distracted by then I snatched my backpack and he never saw that coming.

"Hah! Bet ya didn't see that coming, did ya, Squall?" I triumphantly declared.

"Alright, alright, you had me there." Squall scoffs as he sits up on my bed.

"Anyway, I need to get to school now. I'll see you two later and _behave!_ " I emphasized on the last word because I have no idea what will happen to the both of them while I'm gone.

I just hope everything will be alright.

I traveled all my way to school and discovered that I still have at least 20 minutes the moment I stepped out of the public ride. In the walkway by the parking lot, it's already a 5-minute walk and then the way to your classroom ranges from 10 to 15 minutes depending where your class is because it's a total bummer if your class is held in the other building—starting from the main entrance to the other building instead of the main one, that would practically suck.

Well, it's good that my first class is still in the main building. I got to class around 10 minutes early and there were still a few of us so I guess I can do whatever I want for now.

I took one of the three sketchpads I brought—yeah, I bring more sketchpads than notebooks—as I flipped through the pages, I found some drawings that really don't look like my handwork. I looked at the detail and saw that it somehow resembled Mohawk writings—yes, I Google some of them and these drawings resemble the writings—and that can only mean one thing…

 _Connor did this._

I'm quite impressed~!

All it needs is some coloring, I'm so tempted to color them according to the Mohawk color scheme but I guess I should ask permission from Connor—after all, it's his own artwork.

When our French professor finally arrived, we settled for class and then we started with our lessons of constructing sentences with the correct stresses and conjugations.

I guess the bliss would have to wait until my next break.

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

When I was getting ready for school after breakfast with Cloud, I just finished taking a bath and got dressed right after I stepped out of the shower. When I returned to my bedroom, I found Arno comfortably sitting on my chair again and I was assumed that he was reading the ACU novel again but I stood corrected as I saw the cover—he was reading the very first book of the saga which is _Assassin's Creed: Renaissance_ , in other words, it's Assassin's Creed II—the early story of Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

When I turned to my bed, I found Cloud dozing off again. I look at him and—by God!—he looks so peaceful and angelic at the same time!

I walk right up to him as quietly as I can and brushed away his bangs from his face—I don't know why I did do that, it just happened, even I didn't have full control of what I just did maybe it's my subconscious.

He didn't wake up to my touch but his hand went to mine holding cheek and pressed his face more to my palm. Meaning, he's half-awake—I suppose his eyes are just tired.

"Asahina…" he slowly opens his eyes again.

"It's okay, you can go back to sleep." I cooed.

"No, no, it's alright—I just couldn't help it."

I chuckled and then ran my thumb on his cheek lightly. He smiles—although small—back at me again, it felt so warm for me on the inside whenever I see him like that and then he didn't let go of my hand playfully.

"You can let go now." I said.

He didn't reply, I only felt his grip get firmer and I tried pulling away, "I need to get my bag there, Cloud."

"Oh, alright." He chuckles and then he loosens his hold on my hand but as I try to pull away, his grip smoothly slides away from my hand up to my fingertips and then I went to my desk where my bag was placed and I had to get through Arno and maybe play him around a little.

When I zipped my backpack, I peeked over the book even though it was upside-down in my point of view and my hair curtained the page he was reading.

"So, what chapter are you in now?" I chirped.

"Well, _mademoiselle,_ I'm already in the part where he was chasing off the Spanish Templar until your hair draped over the paper." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I muttered as I smiled and then when I looked up at him he was smiling back.

I snatched my bag and then double-checked my things inside, everything seemed to be in place. I zipped it shut and then stood up to get out of the bedroom.

Upon opening the door, I stopped myself and then turned to the both of them. I approached Cloud and then patted his chocobo hair and reminded them the usual notes.

"I'll see you guys later and please behave, okay?"

"We will, I swear." Cloud.

"Good."

I stepped out of my bedroom and then said Bye to Sparky as well even though he's just there comfortably and snug in his doggy bed, he let out a bark before I could even lock the main door. After closing the gate and latching it shut, I walked my way to the main road of my subdivision until I got to the exit and then crossed the street to wait for a ride to the station that drives to the route of my school.

It's the usual pattern of my mornings.

As I got to the terminal, waiting for the ride to fill in, I checked the time in my phone and then texted Yoshino if she's already in school—because we're classmates in my Math and Psychology class.

Every three minutes, the ride would be filled with people by two to four persons and it was a sure time-saver because it's already 7:30am and the ride is being occupied in an adequate multitude.

When the ride was completely occupied, the driver revved up the engine and we drove on. It's a little bit of a long road but I can tell if I'm near because the buildings are my indicators. Well, so far I was already at the main building of the neighboring college right next to my school—boy, the highway is loose today, well that's because the rush hour is off now and usually the rush hour starts around 5am or 6am.

Just a few more meters away and the ride stopped right next to the path—the particular path that I described lying between the highway and a big patch of grass in the school vicinity—and walked my way to the school's concrete runway. Personally, the concrete walkway is lengthier than the grass path because seriously, it stretches from the outdoor waiting area of the school to the part where the cars get through the guards for verification.

When I got through the short pedestrian lane, I felt so parched because the morning was sunny so I replenished myself with an iced coffee from the vending machine and then got into the building.

My Math class—my first class for today—is at the third floor of the second building.

 _Aww gaddamit._

I still have a few minutes of my time but instead I'll just wait at the bench near the classroom. I don't wanna tire myself out. As I got to the third floor, I saw a shadow cast in the hallway and when I got closer it was Yoshino—even she was enjoying a cup of iced coffee as well.

"Hey, Yoshino~"

"Oh, hey~~"

Since she and I what's going on with our lives, I can read the expression in her face.

"So, how's your morning?" I began the conversation…

"Well, you know—waking up seeing Ventus and Noctis around you!" She gushed as she laughed.

"Don't worry, I feel you too." I laughed.

She told me about waking up seeing Noctis sitting right in front of her and then later following her downstairs to find her having breakfast. He also took a bite from her toast when he was looking down at it like a curious puppy and while I was visualizing it—I thought that it's downright adorable of Noctis even though I'm not much of a fangirl for him because my fangirlitis succumbs only to Cloud.

 _I guess I'm not the only squeamish one in here this morning._ I thought to myself as Yoshino alternately talks and then takes a sip from her cup of iced coffee.

Wait, if she's pumped up at the sight of Noctis this morning and that she's having iced coffee—won't that make her, I don't know, hyper?

"Are you going to be okay after drinking iced coffee and then seeing Noctis this morning close to you? I think that's a little bit of an overdose so won't you get overly hyper?"

"Nah, it's alright, I can control myself."

"Good for you—I can't even pull myself together whenever I see Cloud and Arno." I joked.

"Yeah, I think it's a good wakeup call." She adds.

"It's better than having an alarm clock screeching to your ear." I put in.

"Yeah, that's pretty much annoying."

When we got into class and sat down as we waited for our other classmates to come inside, I took out my sketchpad and I was flipping through the pages until I noticed some ink on one of my Assassin drawings.

I stopped at that page and found a short note on one of the white spaces near my drawing of a female Assassin sporting Assassin robes that slightly resembled Arno's design.

 _"You draw well, mademoiselle, keep this up."_

Alright, I don't need an initial to know who wrote this because from the word "mademoiselle", I can already figure out who wrote this in a heartbeat.

 _Arno._

That's just sweet.


	9. Chapter 8: Gameception Cloud x Asahina

**Diagnosis Question 4:**

* * *

 **What if you and your husbando would play a game on a certain console you have and take turns with it and he challenges you to a wager. This is a question that requires brief explanation.**

 **The questions are:**

 **1\. If he wins, what would his wager be?**

 **2\. What if you win—what are you going to do?**

* * *

 ** _Asahina's POV_**

When I got home, Cloud was lounging on my desktop chair this time and then to my surprise I found Arno taking hold of my PSP—which happens to be fully drained of battery so I guess even if he attempted to turn it on, it won't.

"Hey, guys." I greeted.

"You're back."

"Of course, I'm back, I do have to go home anyway."

"It's been a boring day here without you." Cloud.

I noticed Arno glaring at him when he said that and then returned into checking my PSP. How long has he been doing that exactly?

"Well, I'm here now."

I dumped my bag on the foot of my bed and then stretched up until I felt my back slightly snap—aw, I love that feeling and it's not even painful to me anyway—and then threw myself on the bed feeling the relief I have been wanting this whole day.

Cloud appeared overhead upside-down in my sight and stared down at me.

"What?"

"Exhausting day, wasn't it?" Cloud.

"Yeah."

He blinked twice. Oh God, I felt myself melting.

We heard the sound of the PSP being put down on the desk while Arno leans back comfortably on my chair as it gently reclines by his weight.

I gently sat up and reached for my PSP, getting off my bed I went for my desk's miniature cabinet and looked for the charger—once I've got it, I plugged it into the power outlet and that tiny orange light lit up on the indicator of the handheld console.

Before crawling back to my bed, I turned to Arno and as we met eye to eye he apparently figured out my expression. He smiles back and then nods at me for some indication for gratification and then I placed the charging PSP on my desk and then went back to lying down lousily on my bed, my eyelids felt heavy so I just let them fall shut and give my eyes some rest. In just a few moments after closing my eyes, I felt fingertips lightly gliding across my cheek and then prying up to my temple. Later, his knuckles were smoothly slipping on my cheek.

"Just let me rest for a moment." I muttered in a raspy voice because I'm definitely tired like hell.

* * *

 _ **Cloud's POV**_

When she dozed off for a quick nap, I gently scooped her up to place her in a comfortable position so that she won't get cramps once she wakes up. I puffed her pillow and gently rested her head there, I put my arm around her as she rested and snuggled her pillow.

I like it when I watch her sleep.

She looks so peaceful. Sweet and innocent too.

Gently rubbing her cheek with my thumb and by gently pinching it between my pointer finger and thumb I can feel the softness of her skin.

I also noticed that Arno has been giving out looks on her and he shoots glares at me as if I've done something wrong and it's been bothering me ever since everything felt casual. I've never done anything bad to him.

It was only a few minutes—fifteen to twenty or so—that Asahina has already woken up as she started to groan, stretch and squirm like a caterpillar. I looked down on her and expected her to open her eyes, her eyelids fluttered and blinked several times to adjust to the light. She probably felt my fingers lingering on her cheek because her own fingers fiddled with mine and then her free hand reached for the small white device plugged into the power socket. Out of courtesy, Arno handed it out to her; afterwards she slightly sat up and then she turned it on by gently flicking up a silver-colored switch on the side and then it lighted up and let out a faint jingling sound.

After a series of buttons, she initiated a game that read Dissidia. Patiently, she—and I—waited for the game to process and then she seems to know her way into the game as she presses buttons and goes to different panels until I saw a picture of me!

"Why am I there…?" I muttered.

"It's a game with you in it, Cloud~" she sweetly replies as she presses the buttons again on a certain pattern.

I watched her fingers—that were so delicate earlier turning into hardcore button mashing digits on her hands—work their way as she plays the game of fighting another character using the one that you choose. She chose me in playing the game.

* * *

 **Game-ception.**

 **And also…**

 **Around this phase, little by little, the husbandos level of attachment with fangirl-waifu grows on certain intervals depending on how consistent it is. The more consistent equals the higher the rise of the husbandos' attachment towards the fangirl patient.**

* * *

I realized that the way she controls me in the game looked like she has been using my character for quite a while now because she easily staggers the enemy and quickly dashes towards them to finish them off with four hits of my sword.

"Wow, you seem really good at this game." I remarked.

She smiles, "Well, I have been playing for quite a while now."

I didn't mean to ask this but I just can't help it, "Am I the only one you choose whenever you play this game?"

"I'll be honest with you—yes. I change to other characters as well but I don't last long with them—I eventually switch back to using you as my character."

That explains why she plays it in an innate manner as if she taught herself with it and then she executes the abilities quite well—she knows the timing by pressing the button right on time and then her tactics were readable although she was pretty fast. When she won one round of the game, she received a lot of notices like levelling up, gaining a lot of points and acquiring a lot of materials.

When she finished four more enemies—including Squall and Sephiroth—after the first one, she received 300 PP as a reward for finishing off five battles straight and she flicked her wrist and snapped her fingers—popping one bone after the other—and then twisted her wrists and flexed her arms.

"You know, you shouldn't be tiring out your hands too much." I told her.

"I know, it's a bad habit of mine—you know, tiring out my hands like this." She responds.

I put my sleeved arm around her and my hand reached for hers. I caressed her fingers down to her palm and the back of her hand until it ended around her wrist.

"Don't risk your hands into severe spraining, alright?"

"But I need my hands everyday." She blurts in a bubbly tone—her usual self.

"I understand but not to the point where you're still wearing them out too much when you know that they're exhausted."

She flicked the switch rather quickly and then she flashed her hands right in front of the both of us. I clasped them with my own and I saw that her hands were small—well, she is a petite type of girl—and her hands balled up letting me clutch onto it fully. She turned her head to me and then said,

"Wanna try out the game?"

"Uh sure." I somehow sounded a little hesitant at that but I think she didn't think so.

She takes the white device again and switched it up, the screen lights up and the game wasn't exited—it was just there on standby—and she placed the console in my hands and I got a feel of the buttons of both sides.

"Here, you can make your own profile—or do you want to use mine? I don't mind anyway."

"Um, let me just borrow yours first until I get used to this." I warily mumbled.

She giggled—that somehow took away my wariness and it felt good—and she allowed me to use her profile. She dictated what I needed to press and where I needed to go and she directed me to the Tutorial mode and I diligently read the instructions and would press X when I'm done reading the manual page.

 _Boy, there's so much pages to read through. And so many notices too._

"Don't worry, I painstakingly read my way through these pages just so I can understand the game without getting much trouble in playing it." Asahina puts in.

While she leans back on my chest, she patiently teaches me on how to play the game and lets me explore the console independently. When I chose to engage myself—literally, I chose my own character—in battle, she would observe the buttons I press rapidly and then she would take over and help me win but sometimes I learn from my mistakes and my defeats.

"I think you're going to be good at this game." She comments.

"What made you say that?"

"I just know it—once you've get used to the controls of the game, we can wager against each other." She turns to me to see my expression whether to approve or decline.

I curved the left edge of my mouth upwards, already giving her a sign that I accept her challenge and she turned her head back to the screen of her console watching me play through the rounds.

* * *

 **And when a few minutes summed up into an hour and some more minutes with it, Cloud later got the hang of the game and soon he accepted Asahina's wager.**

 **The challenge?**

 **Both of them take turns in playing with their character of choice—well, in this case, they're just using the same character which is Cloud himself…**

 **In the Arcade Mode in Dissidia, there are five rounds (when your difficulty is Casual) to finish through.**

 **If Asahina wins all five consecutive rounds on her turn without retrying an enemy, she gets to try out Cloud's shoulder armor along with the sleeve and robe part of it the whole day tomorrow from morning up to the time she arrives home.**

 **If Cloud wins, Asahina has two options: 1.) She gets to act out a scene of Cloud doing a summon from Dissidia. 2.) She cosplays the older version of Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)**

* * *

A few more rounds later until I got the hang of the game, she and I engaged the challenge and she let me start off. Still using myself, my enemies in my turn were [chronologically] Bartz, Terra, Zidane, Sephiroth and Exdeath.

I lost to Sephiroth…

"That's okay~ you can try again."

"You're bluffing, huh?"

"I'm not~!"

When I finally finished Sephiroth, Exdeath was my next opponent and fortunately, this big guy in heavy armor is slow as hell and while I was battling him, Asahina was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her while battling Exdeath.

"I just remembered this joke about Exdeath." She continues to giggle.

"What is it?"

"I'll show you next time when we're done with this."

"Swear?"

"Yes, I swear."

After my turn, it was hers this time. She fought with Squall, Golbez, Garland, Warrior of Light and Kefka. And she slayed them straight professionally.

Why did I even get myself into this in the first time? I accepted the challenge from a professional at the game. Oh well, can't back out now.

She turned to me while the Victory theme was still playing. She flashes a smirk in her face as she squints her eyes. I stared at her first for some time, blinking and sighing I stood up to unbuckle my shoulder armor.

"Come here. Turn your back to me." I instructed.

She did so but then I pulled her closer to me. She inserted her slender arm into the black sleeve and then I placed the armor on her small shoulder. She took hold of the still-unbuckled straps of the armor and turns around to face me.

I firmly buckled the straps on a tightness that she's comfortable with and then she ran around her room to her closet that had a full body mirror attached to the other side of the right door.

My robe draped over her and literally covered half of her entire body and it was sweeping the floor as she walks. My sleeve lousily hung as her hand was only four inches above the armhole, whenever she lifts her hand, the sleeve rolls back and shows her tiny hand and when she lifts it in level height she wiggles her arm and watches the sleeve dangle.

That is too adorable. So that's how she looks like when wearing armor.

* * *

Sorry about that. It was a crazy night last night when I was doing the draft, I finished this on iPad. I slept in 2am and then my laptop had these stupid updates that took minutes to hour to finish loading and I ended up and I woke up having my laptop overcharged for the night and the updates finished. I panicked for my laptop T-T

I guess I shouldn't be using it for a few days.

Anyways, the other OC's POVs will be posted soon ^w^ stay tuned.

Xielle.


	10. Chapter 9: Gameception Satozuki x Squall

**_Satozuki's POV_**

As I got home, finding that my mother is already home and also my little brother—both were lounging on the living room with my bro doing his homework and I'm guessing that he would ask help from my mom from time to time.

"Hey, big sis~"

"Hey bro. Hey, Mom."

"Did you eat at school?" Mom.

"Yeah, I ate with my friends in school—between lunch and the 3am snacktime."

"Oh, well, dinner will be ready once your father and older brother come home."

"Sure."

I hopped upstairs and then reached my bedroom. As I got inside, I found Ratonhnhaké:ton leisurely lying down on my floor.

 _Is the floor relaxingly cold today? I have no idea. But I'll just leave him in there if he finds inner peace on the floor—I just hope that peace doesn't get disrupted when the Beagle starts sniffing him out because Connor's nose tickles a lot whenever he sniffs at someone._

As for Squall, he was sitting on my chair, reclining comfortably against the backrest and then spinning one of my spare pencils between his fingers. The moment our gazes met, he was shooting me that trademark look of his with _those eyes!_

 _Cannot unsee that, apparently!_

"Hey, Squall. Hey… Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't respond but Squall did.

I put down my bag on my desk and then I rested on my bed desperately and I felt another bounce on my bed. I looked to the direction where the bounce came from, it was Squall lying upside-down right in front of me while his long, slender legs were propped up on the wall above my bed's headboard.

"What is it now, Squall?" I hoarsely grunted as I rested my eyes.

He didn't answer.

While my eyes were still closed, I turned to the other side and found Ratonhnhaké:ton resting his chin on my bed—he looked like he's just a head settled on the bed because the view of the rest of his body is blocked my bed and it's frickin' cute~! I felt like I just screamed and died on the inside!

 _Cannot unsee!_

Well, since I got no homework to do, I just decided to rest a lot and take back the amount of sleep I lost while in school because seriously, it's an exhausting day.

I turned around and Squall was still there lying upside-down right next to me. Wow, he's gonna stay his ground the whole day? Isn't it kind of numbing when you prop your legs up for a long time? Nah, I guess he'll feel when it's been a few minutes now—I only get those numbing static cramps that make me feel like I'm a cripple or a recent amputee.

Ugh…

* * *

 ** _Squall's POV_**

When Satozuki was slowly falling asleep, I observed and checked if she was really asleep or half-awake—I looked closely on her heaving stomach, watched it slowly rise and fall and then her face's expression became soft and gentle, losing that muscle tension in her face.

While lying down in this position, I was so tempted to touch her face—pinch her cheeks, caress her hair and everything else but I guess I just might startle her for being so sudden. When I confirmed to myself that she was indeed sleeping—or maybe napping because it's a tiring day of school for her—I readjusted myself by lying down in the right position, that way I can finally see her upright and up close.

I looked over her and found the hooded guy in white and blue napping as well, but he's sleeping while sitting down. Oh well, whatever makes him comfy with his posture—his choice.

At least I'm close to Satozuki.

I wasn't sleepy—I already had enough sleep and I feel like I'm missing out on the days whenever I sleep too much—so I just stayed put watching Satozuki peacefully sleep. It's so charming and I can't help myself but smile at the sight of her.

I took a pillow for her and put it right on top of her and somewhat anticipated if she would hug and snuggle it—and she did! She got all cuddled up and fuzzy with the pillow—it was soft after all—and I saw half of her face sink into the pillow. It looked like she was lying down on a big ball of fluff.

With my ear pressed onto the bed, I can hear the vibration of Connor's voice—I'm guessing that he's grumbling something that isn't pretty? Whatever.

While passing the time, I removed my gloves and my jacket because it's getting a little bit too warm inside Satozuki's bedroom. Or was it just me?

Not less than half an hour, Satozuki woke up and I turned sideways to face her.

"How was your sleep?" I chirped.

Her eyes fluttered and she blinked several times and ended up squinting, "Well…"

"Well…?" I repeated.

"It was okay, at least I feel a little more lightheaded now."

"Good to hear that."

She squirmed some more and then I wanted to tell her this since this morning but I had to let her go to school first but it seems that I have the chance now.

"Hey, Sato-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I've had this idea this morning."

"What?"

"Well, it's a wager."

"A wager about what?"

"It's involved with your PSP—was it?"

"Yes, what about my PSP?"

"Well, I was thinking that we would do a battle."

I stood up excitedly and took her PSP from her closet shelf.

"You mean taking turns?"

 _She figured it out, I'm impressed._

"Yeah—that's exactly it."

"So, what's the wager?"

I smirked and my eyes squinted mischievously and she already sensed the trouble that's running around my head. She raised one eyebrow demandingly as she expected me to explain the mechanics of my wager.

* * *

 **They'll engage themselves in an Arcade mode of battle when they play Dissidia—which is the name of the game.**

 **As for the wager…**

 **If Squall wins, Satozuki gets to wear a Kefka cosplay and then runs around the streets crying out, "Tell me you want my babies!"**

 **If Satozuki wins, Squall will wear the Kefka cosplay and scream that he's gay for himself.**

* * *

"Okay, that's a little overkill." Satozuki blurts with a look of uncertainty.

I smirked wordlessly at her and winked, trying to convince her with enough of my charm. Her eyes rolled here and there, left and right as she makes up her mind and then she lets out a raspy groan of submission.

"Alright, alright—but just this _once!_ " she points her finger sharply at me, almost touching the bridge of my nose.

"Heh, alright—it's a deal, then?" I grinned eagerly.

"Yes—a one-shot deal."

"Yes~!" I hissed in triumph.

* * *

 ** _Satozuki's POV_**

I don't even know why he got this idea in the first place. What was he doing the whole day while I was gone in school?

I accepted the challenge and then he handed me my PSP.

"Ladies first." He winks.

I grunted as I snatched the PSP from him—even though I thought that he looked annoyingly adorable when he does that, the usual charm of Squall Leonhart—and then switched it on. He sat down next to me as we wait for the PSP to turn on and then I navigated my way through the homescreen until I selected Dissidia.

We waited for it to load and then we prepared ourselves for our little tournament. He chose the Quick Battle mode of the game in the Menu after pressing Load Game and then we prepared ourselves for the game to start. I wasn't surprised that he chose himself in the game when we went to the Character Selection panel first.

We set the statistics of the CPU to be in average—on all statuses—and then I fought against Cloud. I mentally apologized to Asahina for this even though she doesn't fall witness to this. And then I hammered on the buttons rapidly and voraciously, continuously hitting Cloud and slamming him to the walls and then dashing towards him when he's momentarily disoriented. I see the look in Squall's face, I can see that he's a little uneasy and less eager now upon witnessing my gameplay and tactics.

Effortlessly, I won the round and then I handed the console to him. I observed the motion of his hands, they were hesitant and a little shaky too.

"Are you scared?" I teased him.

"N-No! It's just… I… I have never seen you play like that."

"Oh, it's nothing. You'll get used to it. We call it muscle memory. Now, it's your turn."

"Heh…" he grunted nervously and takes the PSP from my hands.

Cloud is still the CPU opponent and he tried his best to copy my pattern and experiment a few combinations, later making his own button pattern and then CPU Cloud's Summon named Bahamut got activated and judging from the look of his face he looked nervous and a little anxious—so anxious that he's just randomly tapping buttons, hoping that he dodges and blocks the attack and hopes for a counterattack.

 _Wait, have I mastered the Counterattack move yet? I can't recall._

"Don't… wunna…" I heard him mutter as I watch his gameplay over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

His health meter is already 1035/3078 while Cloud's health is between 2058/2080. I don't wanna bother him so I'll just let him do his own tactic and not tease him as of the moment because I know that can very be distressing—yes, me, Asahina and Yoshino have our own experiences on that kind of scenario.

Cloud pulverized Squall back there. The real thing beside me just watched the Defeat screen play right in front of him and then I felt my mouth grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Squall creaked his neck slowly to face me and saw me evilly grinning and raising my eyebrows to signal him that a deal's a deal. He sighed in despair and then I was surprised that right before my eyes, he did some kind of summon that made him into Kefka—as in, he really looked exactly like Kefka and not Squall Leonhard temporarily!

At the sight of Kefka… Err, Squall, I heard Ratonhnhaké:ton scream in fear at the sight of the clown.

"Who the hell is this?!" Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Calm down, Ratonhnhaké:ton, it's just Squall—he's just doing his end of the bargain."

"What are you talking about?"

"We had a deal, okay?!" Squall growled.

"Okay, do what you have to do to finish this deal." I winked.

He sighed and mustered himself up and then ran around in circles in my room like what Kefka would do to pleasantly entertain Squall in the parody video I watched with Yoshino and Asahina one time.

"I'M GAY FOR MYSELF!" he cried in a tone that really resembled how he talks in the parody video—even though another guy did the voices for his character—with that cracking up voice.

 _Oh my God, this is so epic and I cannot unsee it—in a fuckin' good way!_

* * *

 ** _Squall's POV_**

Things I do for love…

Oh God… well, at least this only happens once. I am never doing a wager with her again no matter how cute she is!

"Hey, sis! What's that noise?!" her little bro started screeching.

"It's my ringtone from my phone!" she replies.

"Bejeezus! Did you plug it into your speakers?!" her older brother adds.

"We can hear it from here, ya know!"

"Loud enough to annoy the shit out of you two!" she cackled triumphantly.

 _Oh God…_

* * *

That's a little overkill now. And to think that Asahina only asked for Cloud's shoulder armor and robe when she wins the wager! Hahaha! I'd like to thank my senpai bestie for this idea because I was having a little trouble with more wagers because I barely do wagers even with my bros back in high school and even up to now. So credits to her for this chapter! :D

I wonder what Yoshino wants when she does a wager with her husbandos? ;3 stay tuned then!

Xielle.


	11. Chapter 10: Gameception Yoshino x Noctis

**_Yoshino's POV_**

I got home pretty early since I don't have classes anymore after my Psychology class with Asa-chan. Since the parents are still at work and will not come home until 9pm, I took the opportunity I have while I am inside my bedroom.

The moment I got inside my room, Ventus was playing with his Keyblade—tossing it up and catching it in different techniques—while Noctis let out his aura and somewhat formed a wisp of a butterfly, at least that's what I think it is.

"Oh hey, you two~" I chirped, trying to perk them up from their boredom.

Ventus stopped tossing up his Keyblade and flashed an eager expression in his face, "Yoshi-chan, you're back!"

"Oh, finally, you're back." Noctis, in his casual tone.

"Well, my classes are done early and I just hung out with my friends for a while."

"Who are your friends, Yoshino?" Ventus.

"Satozuki and Asahina."

"Will we get to meet them someday?"

"Maybe—just maybe. It's still a little risky for the both of you—and so are theirs."

"Theirs? Do you mean Cloud staying with the orange-haired girl and Squall with the short-trimmed pink-haired girl?" Noctis.

"Yep, that's them."

"We only saw them through that screen of yours, I hope we'd meet them in person!" Ventus.

"Like I said, Venny, someday."

I washed myself and changed my clothes that I normally wear in the house. Since I'm done with my Math worksheets from my tutoring class—that I done while I was with Asahina and Satozuki—and so I'll just reward myself into playing my PS3 in my bedroom while my two precious husbandos are staying with me.

 _Bliss~_

"Hey, Yoshino, I got an idea that the three of us can play." Ventus.

"Really? Tell me." I paused my game to listen to him.

He goes through my shelf where I store all my games and then finds my Blazblue game case. He shows it to me and hands it over, well I still have the game paused so I can lend him some of my time.

"This game requires only two people to play." I said.

"How about me and Ventus play—with a wager." Noctis.

Ventus looked at Noctis with disbelief, I presume that Ven wasn't expecting Noct to say that—frankly, neither did I, he was always the soft-spoken kind of guy since Day 1. But I think it's a good thing since they're both trying to get along with each other. Standing up from his seat on my bed, Noctis walks up to Ventus and gently takes the game case from his hands. I don't know why I am so caught up into staring at Noctis. He's just there standing and staring down at the front cover of my Blazblue game and then he flips it to read the back part of the case.

 _And here I am—still staring._

"Yoshino? Are you alright?" Noctis.

"Yeah, I'm alright, why?"

"Because you're bleeding—from your nose."

 _Wait, what!? I am?!_

"Yoshino, you nose is bleeding!" Ventus exclaims in growing panic.

"I… I don't know what to do!" I flailed my arms as I cried out.

My two fingers dabbed gently on my nose until I felt something warm and a little gooey, when I pulled my fingers away to see what I just touched—and my gosh, Noctis is right!—there was a drop of red slowly dripping on my fingers and I suddenly forgot what to do when you're having a nosebleed episode!

"Here," Noctis says calmly as he takes out five squares of tissue from the roll and then kneels to my level so that he could wipe off the blood from my face.

 _But how I could stop bleeding when I could feel Noctis's hand supporting my chin to level it up to his face—then I can see him eye-to-eye—and I could even feel his thumb running softly across my jaw while he wipes off the blood from my nostrils!_

 _I may not be bleeding at this kind of situation but I could myself melting starting from my feet!_

"There," he continues to wipe my nose, "Well, I think the blood is not dropping anymore."

"R-Really…?" I muttered weakly.

He continues to dab softly, "Yeah, just hold still."

 _Must control… Blood flow!_

"Are you feeling okay?" Noct.

"Yeah." I wearily replied.

He tilts my chin up a little bit to see if there was still some more blood in my nostrils, I can feel the paddings of his fingers gliding in small inches on my face—and it's baby-soft! Noctis's hands are so baby-soft that it makes melt!

 **Since it's obvious that the three fangirls have severe cases of the chronic delusional disorder, it's also likely for them and their body to react in their own ways. One example is Yoshino already—she typically gets an episode of nosebleeding whenever she finds or stares too much either at Noctis Caelum or Ventus.**

 **This is completely normal and it's no fatal effect for the fangirl patient. In fact, this just shows how submissive the patient's mind is to the sight of the husbando.**

 **Yoshino is probably the one with a unique bodily reaction which is nosebleeding whilst Satozuki and Asahina react to squirming, spasms—which are called Fangirlspasms, a reaction of the patient that resemble twitching and hyperactive movement—and slight painless cramps at the lower abdomen.**

* * *

After Noctis has cleaned me up, all blood-free now, I took the game case from him and then ejected the first game that I was playing to insert the Blazblue game that Ventus and Noctis wagered against each other.

"Wait, if it's a wager, what are the stakes, then?" I asked while the game was still loading from the home screen.

"If I win, I get to teach you how to use my Keyblade!" the enthusiastic Ventus.

I looked at Noctis right after Ventus said the consequence of his victory in the wager, he was there thinking long and hard and I gave the time to think until I heard the game's opening theme go on.

"Well, Noctis?"

"If I win, I'll teach you how to use my own blade as well. If that's okay with you."

"Well, yeah, that'd be cool~! And your blade can warp you too so I guess it'd be cool if I experience it myself~"

"Well, then, I guess we've settled the bet, huh, Ventus?"

Ventus rubbed his nape, pondering if it was a deal and he shrugged, "Well, I guess it's a good wager then. Let's start!"

Ventus snatches the Player 1 controller when the game was already on the Start screen so I plugged in the second DualShock™ 3 into the console for Noctis. I noticed that he's comfortable in sitting on my bed no matter what he does.

 _Well, I guess being a prince, you're kinda used to being so comfortable anywhere. Is it?_

"So, uh, press Start?" Ventus.

He looks down on the controller probably looking for the Start button until we heard the sound effect whenever a button is pressed. Obviously, Noctis was the only one to do it.

"What? It did say press the Start button."

"You must have learned a lot from playing on my PSVita, huh, Noctis?" I commented.

"If you would put it that way." I could've sworn that I saw him smirk right down at me (since I'm sitting on the floor leaning against the footer of my bed) and I feel like my blood levels are rising up to my nasal cavities.

 _Please no, not again! My mom would start getting suspicious why I run out of tissues too quickly!_

Ventus chose Kisaragi while Noctis picked up Ragna the Bloodedge for their little one-on-one fight. Just within a few minutes, they were already mashing the buttons on both of my controllers! The Player 2 DualShock™ controller was my extra and I can't afford to have its buttons broken down!

 _Wait, I thought this was only a friendly competition?! I didn't thought that they'd taken the wager battle WAY TOO SERIOUSLY!_

Okay, I think Noctis literally winning the rounds because he's got Ventus's character cornered and he's continuously kicking and punching Kisaragi! It's remarkable of Noctis to learn fast about the mechanics of the Playstation—but of course, I shouldn't underestimate a prince!

"Come on!" Ventus grunts as he continues to press more of the buttons.

I look up at Noctis and found him in a straight face while his fingers were crunching around with the controller buttons. Wow, that is so badass of him—well, it's the Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, I shouldn't expect less!

"Well, it looks like I win." He says calmly as the screen shows his character on Win screen.

"Hey, no fair!" Ven.

"What's not fair, Ven? I guess I have to teach Yoshino a few tricks about my sword." Noctis coos.

* * *

 ***cough* That's what he said.**

* * *

He sets down the controller on his side and then adjusts on the bed so that he could lie down on his stomach and have his face close at my own proximity.

 _No, blood level! Stay down!_

"So, when can I go teach you?"

"Anytime as long as I'm free for it."

"Alright, then." And then he stretches and grunts in the smexiest way possible, "Aw man, my hands ached at those." He buries his face on the mattress.

I stared at how he snaps his knuckles and fingers, he expose the corner of his face showing off one pretty blue eye and his spiky black locks of hair. His eye is just there staring back at me.

 _Help._

"Here, let me help you get started. Ventus, move away, please." Noctis.

Ventus scooted away at a certain length and then Noctis rolled over so that he'd appear facing the ceiling, he stretched out his right hand and his sword warped out in his grasp.

 _Cooooll…_

"Here, you can hold it." Noctis.

I stand up and take his own sword from his hand, I was a little shaky because I was nervous if it was heavy.

"Let me help you. It's a little weighted." Noctis began to hold both of my hands to get it on the proper handling manner on the hilt of his badass sword, "There we go."

We exchanged glances and then my blood levels have failed me.

"She's at it again!" Ventus.

"I'm on it!" Noctis.

* * *

 **Breaking the Fourth Wall:**

 **Of course, in the Kingdom Hearts world, technology is barely part of their universe and only a chosen few can understand the mechanics of computers and other tech stuff—for example, the people in Organization XIII and also Ansem. But since Ventus comes from the BBS series, these things are alienated from his own knowledge.**

* * *

Oh my God, it's been a long day since I last updated this. Alright I admit it, I cannot prioritize two stories at the same time and frankly, whenever I had so many good ideas as much as possible I try to write them down so that I wouldn't forget or else I would just be sitting on my bed all day trying to contemplate.

Anyways, I was busy with my ACU and so we continue on with the wonderful disease called Fangirlitis :D

And also I was continuing my apprenticeship in drawing :3

Xielle.


End file.
